


Phiciaociao - Madam Lilia’s Peep Show

by Phayte



Series: Peep Show [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drinking, M/M, Madam Lilia's Peep Show Spin Off, Pining, Sex, Smoking, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: For those who followed the original Madam Lilia's Peep Show - We are now doing the Celestino / Phichit story! We are moving back to the Otayuri Timeline for this - There will be A LOT of background Otayuri through out the story too. You do NOT have to have read the Victuuri Version to follow this, or really the Otayuri version either, but it makes it easier if you have followed the Otayuri a bit... Also you will see how the Otayuri relationship moves through this too... (hint hint)So prepare yourself for the Celestino / Phichit Show!!!!!Spanish Version





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> 

Over the years Celestino had gotten used to training the new guys and setting up their routines for them. Though all he did now was bartend and teach a couple pole dancing classes during the week, he enjoyed his simple life. He always knew something was missing, but he would shake the thought out of his head.

Twice a week Celestino taught a basic pole dancing class to all the lonely housewives. They would come into class wearing the latest Lululemon and full makeup. He always had to shake his head as he knew they were just coming to watch him spin around the pole - not that he minded the attention, of course, but some days he just wanted to teach a class.

Oh sure, he had his fair share of the lonely housewives; he would be stupid if he didn’t. Usually it was the women who stuck around after class, and they would ask for a bit more “instruction”. Normally it led to the small locker room attached to the studio, where he bent the lonely housewife over a toilet while she called his name out. Sometimes he even just stood there and let one suck him off.

It got old after while. He did the pole class to keep his shape. A man of age… well he would tell you in his forties, but only Lilia knew he was fifty. His body hurt more these days, and teaching these women and kids at the club new routines, it kept him young.

Every night Celestino came home to an empty house, other than his ungrateful cat, and he popped a microwave dinner in as he flipped the TV on for an infomercial. Celestino did not really need to work anymore; he had worked with Lilia since the opening of her Peep Show and had been able to put away more money than he would ever need. He _enjoyed_ doing it. He got to bartend and talk to people, he got to see what he considered his family now: the Peep Show family.

He had watched the Peep Show family change quite a few times over the years, but the last ten or so years, Lilia had a good thing running. It warmed his heart to see Yuri settling down with Otabek. To be honest, he never thought he would ever see Yuri settle down, and knowing that Victor and Yuuri were looking to adopt soon, the long-haired man could see the family getting larger and tighter.

Nights like this, after a busy night at the club, he would come home from all the noise and felt like his condo too quiet, even with the infomercial rattling on the background as he cracked a beer. He stood in his small kitchen and looked around his place. It wasn’t anything too extravagant. He had gotten bored two summers ago and painted the living area. He wanted it bright so he bought a yellow paint and redid the entire room. He thought it would make it all feel more like home. It _looked_ like a home, but there weren’t enough personal touches. He had your standard furniture but that was about it.

He heard his meal beep in the microwave and settled into the couch to enjoy the infomercial and his beer for the night.

  
  


“Ciao Ciao!”

He always had to laugh at the way Phichit would come running in last minute as he grabbed his apron from behind the counter.

“You’re late,” he would reply as he continued to cut slices of fruit for the drinks.

“Ah but you see, I am right on time. Plus, Lilia will never know. Not like you’re going to tell her.” Phichit smiled up at him as he came around the bar to make a drink.

“Ah Phichit, one of these days I will be forced to tell her, then where will you be?” He laughed.

Phichit gasped dramatically and clutched his chest. “Ciao! And here I thought we had something special!”

Celestino laughed as he watched Phichit mix himself a drink the wrong way. At the beginning, he would offer to do it, but the Thai man insisted he liked it this way and refused every time. It made Celestino cringe and he thought Phichit only did it to get at him.

Phichit moved back to the side of the bar with his drink and got out his cigarettes, passing one to Celestino. They chatted for a bit as the women started to gather.

“You think Lilia will ever have me as more than a fill in?” Phichit asked him.

“I should think so. You’re doing so much better. I’ll put in a word for you.” Celestino was actually surprised at how quickly Phichit did pick it all up. He did a few routines with the lithe man twice a week and could see him steadily progressing. It made it easier on the guys at the club if they wanted a night off, as Phichit could fill in and they would call in their backup server to help with drinks.

“I think she keeps me as a server because I am the fastest,” Phichit grumbled.

“Well stop being so damn good at your job then, even if you are late to every single one of your shifts.”

“Hey!” Phichit thew his hand towel at Celestino as they laughed.

It was always easy with Phichit; sure he was half Celestino’s age, but they got along very easily and the kid could always make him laugh. Phichit was honest and pure, and he liked that. He watched as Phichit drained his badly-made drink and rounded the bar again, stealing orange slices and pineapple as he made another drink... the wrong way.

“Don’t steal all the fruit, and don’t get drunk before your shift, either.” Celestino swatted at the hand reaching for his cherries and Phichit laughed.

Phichit grabbed a cherry and popped it in his mouth as he finished making his horrible drink.

“Oh Ciao Ciao, afraid I’ll lose all inhibitions and finally go home with you tonight?” Phichit said teasingly as he batted his long eyelashes at him.

Celestino popped him with his towel. “You could only be so lucky kid. Now go get those women some drinks.”

  
  


The nights always went smoothly when Phichit was serving. He was fast and he could remember drinks without wasting time writing them down. It worked well for the two of them as he could call out the orders and Celestino would mix them together. He enjoyed how Otabek would come and sit at the end of the bar to keep him company and he fed the boy whiskey sodas and water. Otabek always teased him over all the women who would come order drinks straight at the bar and flirt relentlessly with Celestino. He had learned over the years to flirt back without leading any of them on. He even smiled when he would hear Otabek give a polite “ _No thanks_ ” to the bold women who approached asking to buy him a round.

They were a loyal and devoted family. Celestino knew if he ever needed any of them, they would bend over backwards to help. He stood behind the bar during a lull and quickly washed some glasses. Phichit had worked his way behind the bar again.

“For fuck’s sake Phichit, let me make the damn drink.” He plucked the glass from Phichit’s hand and got to making the drink the correct way. Phichit whined, saying he liked his way perfectly fine. Otabek chuckled at them from his bar stool, as they did this quite frequently.

“You two fight like an old married couple,” Otabek called out.

Phichit stood on his toes and tried to put his arm around Celestino’s shoulder.

“Been married to the old bastard for five years now,” the Thai man said, giving Celestino a sloppy kiss on the cheek, smearing whatever offensive lip gloss he was wearing on the bartender’s cheek. Phichit always laughed when he watched Celestino wipe the sticky residue off his cheek and shake his head.

“Yeah, I think it’s time for a divorce. You know, newer model,” Celestino joked back.

Phichit roared with laughter. “What? Find someone younger? Half your age isn’t good enough? Ciao Ciao, I am hurt deep… again!” Phichit faux fainted against Celestino and he gently let the Thai man go and let him fall.

Otabek shook his head and turned back to the stage, knowing his Yuri would be up soon.

“Ah, Ciao Ciao… we lost him. Yurio about to take stage,” Phichit whispered and sighed as he leaned against Celestino. It was so different now that Yuri was with Otabek. Usually their ears would be assaulted with horrible metal screaming at them, whereas now, they almost never knew what they were going to get. The more time Yuri spent with Otabek, the more it showed on stage. It was a good thing. Those two had been going strong for a year, and Celestino definitely was rooting them for the long run.

Celestino only trained with Yuri a few times, just teaching him the basics of the pole. The kid grew up taking dance classes and once he got the basics down, he had it all. He never practiced much, unless it was a group routine and it always amazed Celestino how easily he did everything.

Celestino wrapped his arm around the kid who was leaning against him. Phichit was a good kid and they made an excellent team between the drinks and serving.

  
  


 

The next night was the same as usual. Phichit was late, mixing his drink wrong, teasing Celestino and stealing his fruit. The one thing that was off was that Otabek sat at the bar looking like he was going to be sick. Celestino gently elbowed Phichit and nodded Otabek’s way.

“Go see what is up with the boy,” Celestino whispered to Phichit, who nodded back and quickly rounded the bar. Celestino got Otabek a ginger soda and placed in front of the queasy-looking man. He never had to ask the biker what he wanted; he could always tell.

“Hey Beka!” Phichit called out, “What’s up man? You look like you’re about to be sick.”

_Smooth, Phichit. Real fucking smooth._ Celestino thought to himself.

Otabek looked at them both and reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a small black box. He did not say anything but sat it on the bar. Phichit squealed and opened the box. They both look down, seeing a black diamond surrounded by emeralds.

“The emeralds reminded me of his eyes. I bought it without even thinking, but… I am going to ask him after the show tonight,” Otabek said flatly and drained his soda.

Phichit swooned and hugged Otabek tightly. Celestino was all smiles. He made them all elaborate shots and got Otabek another ginger soda. Tonight was going to be a good one. Phichit about floated around the room all night getting drinks as Celestino hummed quietly to himself. He loved seeing his boys settle down, but all it did was remind him that at the end of the night his condo was empty.

He wasn’t going to allow these thoughts to blacken his mood and the let the night play out. Once all the customers had left for the night, he had never seen Phichit work so fast and hard to clean up the room. Celestino had even told Lilia to stay and she did not question it when he told her he was pulling out the good champagne. Lilia had stopped questioning anything he did about twenty years ago. Otabek and Celestino had worked it so when it was time, _their_ song would play. Celestino had the controller to the music back at the bar with him and Phichit came flying around to join him.

“He’s coming,” Phichit whispered all too loudly.

Otabek was green and Celestino laid a hand on his shoulder, nodding to him when the nervous man looked up. Yuri had walked into the room with Victor wrapped around his shoulder laughing. The boys stopped and looked up from their conversation.

“Well hell. Closing is already done! Fuck it! Can we get some drinks up in here Celestino?” Yuri called out.

Celestino hit the _PLAY_ button and everyone but the three men at the bar looked up, confused. A soft, slow song played that confessed of love and happiness and Otabek stood up from where he sat at the bar. Victor seemed to get the idea of what was happening and stepped away from Yuri and grabbed his Yuuri tightly around the waist. They all watched as Otabek approached Yuri and dropped to one knee.

Yuri just stood there and then covered his mouth with his hand, tears welling in his eyes.

“Yuri Plisetsky… My Russian Fairy… My life started the day I walked into this club and saw you. I cannot imagine my life without you by my side. Would you do me the honors of being my husband?”

Celestino never thought he would see the day when Yuri was at a loss for words, but it happened right there. Yuri could not speak. All the could do was nod his head and cry. The room erupted with cheers and hugs as Otabek and Yuri were deep in a kiss that was not going to break up anytime soon and Celestino started to pour the champagne. He looked up and smiled to Lilia as he watched her dab her eyes with a napkin.

The champagne and drinks poured freely all night long. Lilia even stuck around and hugged her boys at several points during the night. Celestino found himself drinking more than he usually did when they partied after a good night - but tonight wasn’t just a good night, it was a special night.

“Ah Ciao Ciao, seeing everyone in love reminds me just how lonely I am.” Phichit had leaned up against him again. Celestino draped his arm around Phichit and hugged him.

“Your day will come, don’t worry. You won’t be lonely forever, Phichit.”

He saw those large brown eyes look up at him. “How long have you been lonely for, Ciao Ciao?”

Celestino knew they had both drank too much, but still he responded, “Far too long… far too long.” He knew that he became far too honest when he drank, but this was a night of celebration and he _was_ happy for their friends’ engagement.

“It is so weird, out of everyone here, Yuri would have been the one I pegged a forever bachelor.” Celestino said.

Phichit chuckled against him, “Isn’t that the truth, but they work well together.”

Celestino was glad he was not teaching a class this morning and he called off rehearsal for the afternoon as everyone started to head out the club and they locked up. They all stood in the alleyway and started to say their goodbyes as everyone split up. An Uber arrived to take Yuri and Otabek back home. They watched even as Lilia got into her town car to go across town.

Celestino’s apartment  was only a half mile walk from the club, and he knew in his drunken mind that it would be a long walk. He stood out in the alleyway leaning against the club as Phichit waited for his Uber.

“You sure you want to walk, Ciao Ciao? Just ride with me, your condo is on the way to my place anyway. There’s no way I’m walking five miles home.”

Celestino chuckled as Phichit handed him a cigarette. The morning was cool out and very quiet this time of day.

“It has been a long time since I drank till the sun came up,” Celestino slurred as he leaned against the brick wall and took a drag of his cigarette.

“Oh, Ciao Ciao, I don’t think I have ever seen you drink so much.”

Celestino had to chuckle; no they had not. He would drink throughout the night normally and just carry a slight buzz, and even if it went to anything more, he was usually good at hiding it. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt his head spin a little bit.

“Ciao Ciao, are you alright?” he could feel Phichit’s hand on his shoulder.

He nodded his head slowly, taking in a deep breath of crisp morning air and opened his eyes. He saw those impossibly big brown eyes as they stared at him, looking concerned. Celestino gave a half smile and allowed the world around him to stop spinning.

“Yeah, I’m good Phichit, head spun a little bit there.”

“That’s it! You are not walking home, you are coming with me and my Uber,” Phichit said this as the car pulled up and he grabbed Celestino’s hand and dragged him to the car. Celestino groaned as he got into the vehicle and closed his eyes. The car was jumping and moving around him; even though it was only a half mile, he thought he was going to throw up.

“Ciao Ciao, you look like you are going to be sick... “ Celestino opened the door when they arrived at his condo and went to step out of the car... and fell back into it. “Ciao Ciao wait.”

Phichit told the driver this was his stop and helped Celestino out and to the door of his building. Celestino did not even think as Phichit helped him the entire way back to his condo.

“Your keys?” He felt a hand rifle in his pockets to get out his keys. Once Phichit found them and got them inside, he set Celestino on the couch. Celestino groaned and rested his head on the back of the couch.

“Drink, Ciao Ciao.” When Celestino opened his eyes, he saw a glass of water in front of him and Phichit staring down at him. He drained the glass and Phichit took it back to the sink and then took his hand.

“Let’s get you to bed Ciao Ciao.”

Celestino felt his hand being being grabbed and being pulled up. He allowed Phichit to lead him down the hallway and once they got to his bedroom, Phichit led him to the bed.

“You need to sleep, Ciao Ciao.”

“Can’t sleep in clothes.” Celestino was not thinking as he lifted his shirt off and slipped off his pants. He even kicked his socks somewhere and started to curl under his blankets.

“I’ll leave water and pills next to your bed.”

Celestino - in his drunken hazed mind - reached out for the arm in his sight and pulled Phichit down to the bed.

“Stay with me, Phichit. I am far too lonely,” he grumbled out.

“Um… Ciao Ciao…” he heard the question in Phichit’s voice. “Are… are you sure.”

Celestino nodded his head and could feel the bed moving as Phichit removed his clothing and then lay down next to the drunken bartender.

“I am far too drunk and lonely to think rationally right now,” Celestino slurred out, _I’ll deal with it when I wake up._ He thought to himself.

Phichit was stiff and Celestino chuckled as he pulled the smaller boy to him and wrapped his arms around the Thai man, who finally relaxed. Phichit was soft against him, he always imagined Phichit’s body feeling soft. Celestino and Phichit fell into a drunken sleep.

  
  


It was midafternoon when Celestino felt a body wiggling against him and he thought he was in a dream. In his dream a small tanned body was rubbing against him as his hands traveled that body. Celestino could feel the body was fit, but it wasn't ripped and defined; he actually preferred it better that way. Celestino’s hand wandered down smooth, soft skin and could feel a body pressed against him.

There was a warm mouth on his neck and he tilted his head and rolled over to his back. He felt the body lay half on him and half off. Celestino knew if he opened his eyes, his dream would be over, so he ran his hands up and down the small back down to a soft full ass.

There was a moan into his neck and it sounded familiar. Celestino opened his eyes and was greeted with Phichit’s messy black hair as the lithe man kissed around his collarbones and down his chest.

_Shit_ ! was the first thought that hit Celestino’s mind. Last night did truly happen and he _had_ pulled Phichit into bed with him. He tried not to panic for a moment, but couldn’t help to think how wonderful that mouth was on his chest as it licked at one of his nipples.

“I love that you have a hairy chest, Ciao Ciao.” the words rumbled against him.

Celestino had to stop this. He slowly sat up and Phichit removed his mouth from his body.

“I ugh… Phichit… I…” he did not know what to say. He did look over and saw Phichit with his hair stuck up and that tan body so close to him. Phichit leaned in and gently kissed him.

“Ciao Ciao… it’s ok… it’s just me.”

Phichit leaned his chest into Celestino’s and pressed him back down into the mattress.

“You don’t have to always be lonely.” He heard those words spoken into his neck as Phichit was back to kissing around his neck and shoulders.

Celestino’s mind was still fuzzy and he laid there for a moment. Then it all hit him. This boy was half his age, a coworker and had been in his life for years now. They got along great and he was not going to mess this up.

“Phichit… Phichit… stop,” he groaned out, he hated himself even as he said it.

Phichit stopped and looked up at him, those big brown eyes confused.

He ran his fingers through the dark hair that was all messed up. “Think about this. This is absurd… I am twice your age.”

“I don’t care.”

“Well maybe I do.”

Phichit went to lean in again and Celestion put his hand on Phichit’s chest keeping his back.

“No, Phichit. Go home. This never happened.”

He could see the way Phichit’s face fell and those eyes watered up but he had to be firm about this. Sure in all his time working at the club, kids would have a crush on him and he was able to deter it all, but this crossed the line. Celestino hated he let himself get into this situation.

Those brown eyes pleaded sadly at him as he laid back down and turned his back to Phichit.

“I won’t tell you again, Phichit. Go home.”

He felt the bed move and heard as Phichit gathered his clothing and the door closed behind him. Celestino sighed deeply and tried to go back to sleep. When he turned over he could smell Phichit on the pillow next to him and cradled the pillow to his body taking it all in.

Tonight was going to be a long night at the club.

  
  
  


That night, Phichit was on time, early even. Celestino was cleaning up the remaining mess they had left behind that morning and was shocked when Phichit came through without a word. Normally Phichit would fly through laughing as he was always a minute or two late and give Celestino hell about it.

Tonight, no. Celestino sighed and continued to rack glasses and went to cutting fruit. _This_ was why he did not get involved with coworkers. He watched as Phichit went to the back to set his stuff down and change and thought it took him longer than normal to return.

Tonight was men’s night and always an interesting night. It got even more interesting when Phichit came back to the room and had apparently changed from the standard short black shorts and tie. No, tonight he had one what seemed to be a see-through black dancer’s skirt that flowed around him and reached just below his ass. His skin had a shimmer and sparkle to it and he saw Phichit had on eyeliner and mascara with blood red lips. There was a jeweled headband adorning his head and Celestino lost all train of thought when he saw the stiletto black heels he was wearing.

“Jesus Christ, that boy will be the death of me,” he mumbled to himself and had to rip his eyes off Phichit walking in heels as that skirt flowed around his ass. He knew Phichit was trying to get his attention, and boy did he ever.

Phichit came behind the bar to make himself a drink, and it tore into Celestino the way he did not speak to him. He could smell a sweet hint of honey and jasmine coming off of Phichit as he walked by him that went straight to his cock. This boy was out to give the old man a heart attack tonight, he just knew it.

As the room filled up and the show was about to start, he saw Otabek take his spot at the end of the bar and Celestino slid him a whiskey soda. Phichit was gracefully handling the floor and would come over and call out the drink orders to Celestino. For anyone that did not know them, everything seemed normal; to anyone who did, they saw it was anything _but_ normal.

When Phichit grabbed his tray of drinks and headed back to the floor, Otabek cocked an eyebrow at the bartender.

“What’s up with you two?” he asked.

Celestino shook his head. “Hell if I know. Guess I pissed him off.”

“Did you try apologizing?”

Celestino jerked his head, but Otabek seemed like he knew something and he gave him a questioning look.

Otabek shrugged, saying, “I’ve learned with Yuri that it’s best to just say _sorry_ and everything goes back to normal, even if I have no clue what I did wrong.”  

“Yeah but the difference is, you two are a couple.”

“You can’t help who you love,” the biker said, and with that Otabek took his drink and turned to watch the opening number.

What the fuck was that supposed to mean? He and Phichit had always been great friends and that was it. He was puzzled as he got another round of drinks for Phichit. He hated how the Thai man acted. There were no jokes, there was no teasing; it was just a normal day at a normal bar, and Celestino hated it.

When Phichit had come around to make himself a drink, Celestino grabbed his wrist and pulled the boy to the corner and saw those long, layered lashes flutter at him with a questioning look.

“See, this is is exactly why I sent you home, Phichit. We can’t have this in here.” Celestino realized he was still holding Phichit’s wrist and he let go.

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Celestino.” Phichit replied and it stabbed him right in the chest. There was no ‘Ciao Ciao’ and no emotion in his voice. It was just Phichit replying to anyone - anyone he didn’t know.

Celestino stared down at those brown eyes and felt sad. Phichit had made the nights fun at the club and tonight was pure hell. It was like he was at an actual job and not just playing around.

“Seriously, Phichit, what is with this?”

“What is with what? I am doing my job that I am paid to do.”

“You changed your outfit,” the bartender pointed out.

“It’s men’s night, I get better tips when I dress up.”

Celestino hated the matter-of-fact short answers he was getting from Phichit. There was no playfulness that always lingered in his speech. No, this was not _his_ Phichit.

Celestino sighed and stepped away from Phichit. He looked down and saw the shimmering torso sparkle at him, and it took everything in him not to reach out and run his hands down that tan chest. Those big brown eyes bore into him as he stepped aside and let Phichit walk past him. Celestino took a moment to gaze upon that round soft ass bounce under the sheer skirt as the boy went back to the floor to get more drink orders, forgetting completely that he was going to make himself a drink.

Celestino went back to making drinks and made himself a strong one. Otabek gave him a questioning look and Celestino shook his head. He made himself and Otabek a shot and knew the Kazakh man would not question it. They took the shot and then nodded at one another when Otabek handed him a cigarette.

Celestino watched as Phichit floated around the room in those heels and damnable skirt. He watched as Phichit smiled down at the men and laughed along with them. He missed that light behind Phichit’s smile. Phichit would always look at him and give him that smile and he had yet to see it since the night before.

When a customer took Phichit’s wrist and pulled him onto his lap, Celestino almost lept over the bar when he felt the Kazakh man take his wrist. The bartender glanced up at Otabek, who shook his head at him. When Celestino looked back over, he saw Phichit adorning the customer’s lap still, laughing and joking with him and his friends. Celestino saw how good Phichit looked with someone his age. He was a fool to think otherwise. Celestino growled low in his throat and made them more shots.

“Have you talked to him?” Otabek asked him.

“There is nothing to talk about.”

Otabek gave him that look again and they took the shots. Phichit approached them and wrapped his arm around Otabek as he sat in the bar stool next to the biker.

“These guys are riots tonight! That guy just offered to take me to Paris and buy me everything I could ever want!” Celestino watched as Phichit blatantly ignored him as the boy got out his cigarette. Taking a long drag he looked over to where Celestino was saying, “Oh they want four tequila sunrises, Celestino.”

Otabek turned to Phichit, “Since when did you call him Celestino? What happened to Ciao Ciao?”

Phichit flinched and chose to ignore the question.

“Did you and Yurio set a date yet?” Phichit decided to change the subject.

Otabek grunted, “I’d go to the court house right now and make everything official, but Yura got Victor and Yuuri involved… They want time to plan. Probably in about a year or something. Hell if I know, I was told to just show up in whatever tux Yuuri picks out.”

Celestino watched as Phichit’s face lit up. “Oh, if they are all involved, it is going to be huge I know!”

Otabek grumbled. “I had to walk out of the room this afternoon when they got to talking about peacocks and fountains.”

Phichit roared with laughter. “Oh I am going to have to talk to Yuuri about this. It’ll be so much fun!”

Otabek rolled his eyes. “Hey Celestino, let me get another shot.”

Even Celestino had to laugh. Poor Otabek being dragged through wedding planning would make it an interesting year. The bartender lined up three shots and they waited for Phichit to grab his, but watched as Phichit waved his shot off. Otabek raised his eyebrow at Celestino again, but the long-haired man shook his head.

Celestino made the drinks that Phichit had ordered and watched as he swayed his hips as he walked over to the table. Phichit ran his finger down on of the men’s cheeks, laughing. Damn, Phichit looked _too_ good with those guys. He deserved someone his age.

Celestino turned and looked at himself in the bar’s mirror. His hair was lined with gray, though he kept it pulled back; he had debating coloring it, but the boys all talked him out of his saying it made him look dashing. Celestino could see the crow’s feet that lined his eyes and the skin on his face that was not as tight as it was twenty years ago. There were lines in his forehead and his laugh lines were more defined. Sure, Celestino took amazing care of himself and his body, but he was a man in his fifties and Phichit was half his age. He was old enough to be the boy’s father.

When he turned from the mirror, he saw Otabek give him that look again.

“Shut up, Otabek.”

Otabek raised his hands defensively. “I didn’t say anything.”

“Have we ever really needed to talk?”

Otabek chuckled. “You do have a point there.”

When Phichit came back over to the bar, he called out more drinks and turned so his back was to Celestino. That was how the rest of the night went. Celestino made drinks, took judging looks from Otabek and a cold shoulder from Phichit.

When it came to the lap dances and personal dances, Celestino watched as Otabek headed out back and then watched as the boys came out and Phichit joined them for this part. He could not take his eyes off that tan body that sparkled as he ground himself against some random male customer. Celestino never paid too much attention to this part, but at one point when the man Phichit was dancing on was taking too many liberties with his hands, he could have sworn those brown eyes were staring at him, challenging him.

It was a long two song set the boys did and he wanted to smack Phichit for what he was allowing to happen out there. He knew Phichit was doing it on purpose, he knew the boy was just playing with him. Celestino had already called last call for drinks, so he threw his towel down on the bar and went out back to the alley.

The cool night air hit him square in the face as he saw Otabek leaned against the brick and offered the frustrated bartender a cigarette.

“You never come out here,” Otabek said.

“Had to tonight.”

“What happened with you two?” Otabek was not letting this go.

“Nothing happened. I think that’s the problem.”

Celestino watched as Otabek took a long drag and nodded his head. The Kazakh looked back at him and asked, “Well, why not? The kid is mad about you.”

Celestino shook his head. “Otabek… I am old enough to be his father.”

“So?”

Celestino saw how casual Otabek said this and shook his head again. He took a long drag off his cigarette and looked back to Otabek. “It is not that easy.”

“If it’s right, it is.”

Why did Otabek always have to make so much fucking sense?

“Look, don’t say anything to anyone though, ok? Lilia would hang my balls from the bar.”

Otabek laughed and nodded. “Don’t worry, it’s none of their business. I doubt anyone but Yuuri will even know anything is going on, anyway.”

“ _Nothing_ is going on.”

“Exactly.”

Damn that Otabek.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are continuing the PEEP Show! And there will be a background of the Otayuri wedding throughout this too! I am excited to write this pair and hope everyone else is too!!!
> 
> Please check out [otayuriistheliteralbest](http://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest)work! <3 work as she did amazing work on THIS fic and hell if I could have done it properly on my own!!!! <3 Thank you so much honey! <3 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!! I am on Tumblr and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday night was amateur night. Lilia usually gave Phichit a couple spots on stage depending on how many dancers showed up. These nights, Phichit would assist in serving and their backup server, Leo, would come in. As with the night before, Phichit was early. Celestino had to shake his head as he got his bar prepared. They were never sure how these nights would go. Amateur night could either be slammed or slow. The Peep rooms ran, and people would be in and out all night long.

Phichit was going to open them that night, and Celestino was not expecting him out at the bar for quite some time, so he had Leo behind the bar helping him slice fruit and get the glasses ready.

“Hey Celestino, we need more rum and sour mix.” Leo called out to him as he was going through the shelves.

“Dammit, I meant to do that last night. Alright, let me go to the back and get some. Which Rum are we out of?” Celestino watched as Leo waved the silver label bottle at him and he nodded while getting the keys to the liquor closet out his pocket. Only Lilia and Celestino had this key. If asked, she would say she was not trusting a pack of drunken strippers with keys to unlimited liquor - not that she ever charged them to drink.

Celestino exited the main room and headed out in the hallway. He saw as the Peep boys were headed towards the Peep rooms preparing their sets, and the amateur dancers were in the changing room. Celestino knew he should not be, but he kept his eyes peeled for a certain Thai boy amongst the crowds as he made his way to the closet.

He reached the door and got his key to unlock it. He sighed to himself, as usually Phichit would usually help him set up on Saturday, even if he was dancing. Of course an extra hand at the liquor closet was helpful as well. He could see Otabek walking by as he was probably headed to the bar to wait for Yuri’s Peep show to be done with.

“Hey Otabek, care to lend a hand?”

Otabek walked over and as he opened the door, he heard a sharp inhale as Otabek apparently had never seen this hidden closet. It was about eight shelves high and six bottles deep and was racked with about every different type of liquor and mixes you could want. Celestino remembered when they opened the club and when they ran low, Lilia would use her own money, or him, to run and get another bottle from the liquor store.

“Damn Celestino.... Of course I can help.” Otabek went to start grabbing bottles and Celestino could not help but chuckle and smack at his hands.

“No no Otabek, this is all accounted for. We just need a few things.”  Celestino kept laughing as Otabek’s hand kept reaching for the whiskey bottles. Celestino grabbed the sour mix and rum they needed, handing them over to Otabek. He could see Otabek’s eyes were still glazed over with the closet.

Celestino reached up real tall to the top shelf, he had a special bottle of whiskey up there; they only kept one in the club as it was his personal favorite. When he brought it down and showed Otabek, he could have sworn the Kazakh man started drooling.

“Should have pulled this out two nights ago for you… but we can share some tonight.” Celestino had to chuckle again as Otabek was just nodding and not saying a word. He had the other man hooked. “Come on, you only got a bit before your fairy is done dancing for a bit anyway.”

As they headed down the hallway, he could see Phichit leave the dressing room, ready for his set. Celestino stumbled his step just enough for Otabek to notice as he looked at the Thai boy.

Phichit was wearing a suit. Celestino was used to seeing him in a suit as when he did step in for the dancers, they all wore suits for the opening number, but no, this one was different. It was black with a gray pinstripe and was cut to fit him perfectly. He had a teal shirt on with a purple tie and his hair smartly brushed down. Celestino could see a shimmer to those pink lips and knew Phichit was wearing his foul lipgloss, but he still had to smile to himself. No matter how well you dressed the boy, he still wore something shiny on those full lips.

“Ah Beka, hello. You going to watch my set?” Phichit called out to Otabek, still blatantly ignoring Celestino. It stabbed Celestino a bit to see Phichit not even acknowledge him.

“Yeah Phichit,  _ we _ will be watching.” Damn that Otabek, why did he have to emphasize the “we”? 

Celestino noticed that Phichit did look over his way and lock eyes with him, almost in a challenging way. He hated it. He smiled at Phichit, praying for a response back and got a slight head nod as he turned and went back down the hall.

“Man, I am telling you… apologize. Works every time.” Otabek said over to him. 

“Fuck off,” Celestino growled back at him. He did not know if he was ready for a night of judging stares from Otabek and was almost happy that he would be occupied with Yuri as the Peep shows did not run all night long. 

They had made their way back to the bar and they could see Leo was getting a few drinks ready. As they got the bottles straight, Leo put his drinks on the tray and headed out into the crowd. 

Otabek settled into his spot at the end of the bar as Celestino got them each a double shot. Otabek raised his eyebrow at him and Celestino was ready to just smack him. 

“Don’t start with me tonight, boy,” he grumbled as they knocked the shots back. 

He watched as Otabek shook his head. “I don’t see why you are making a big deal of it.” 

Celestino just blankly stared at Otabek. Did they not see he was twice Phichit’s age and what it would look like if them two were to be together? People would assume he was Phichit’s father, not his… 

Celestino shook his head. “It’s absurd. I am twice his age.”

“Why are you so obsessed over the age difference? Is that all that you have a problem with?”

Celestino had to think, and yes, that was his only problem. He knew Phichit up and down. They practiced together, they even hung out at times on their days off. It was a simple and easy friendship. 

“Yes,” was all he could manage as a reply.

“So like… nothing else?”

“Nothing I can think of… It is just, I mean… yes, the age thing.” 

“He doesn’t seem to have a problem with it.  _ You _ are the only one who does.”

“I don’t want to mess up a friendship,” Celestino responded.

“Why not enhance the friendship then?” 

“Why do you have to make so much fucking sense?” He watched as Otabek laughed at him while he got him a glass of water.

They could hear the house music starting to die down, cueing the first act to start. Phichit always danced to what Celestino called ‘bubble gum’ music. It was poppy, had a great beat and almost every teenage girl had on their iPods. Tonight was different. The music was slower, more sensual. A deep raspy voice came across the speakers as a slow beat played off in the background. 

Celestino saw Otabek turn back towards him, giving him that damn look.

“I will you kick out of the fucking club,” Celestino growled out to him. He almost did when Otabek started to laugh and turned back to the stage. 

Celestino watched as Phichit walked down the stage and towards the pole. Celestino could have sworn Phichit had stared him dead in the eye has he wrapped his hand around the pole and swung slowly with the music. Celestino had to swallow and blink his eyes. Phichit was amazing on stage, and in that suit, he was just damn hot. 

Phichit slowly worked the jacket down his arms, allowing it to fall on the stage floor. There were suspenders under the jacket and fuck if it wasn’t hot. Phichit slowly and sensually swayed his hips as he worked his shirt off, leaving the suspenders and tie in place. When Phichit turned back their way, those brown eyes locked on his as he made his way over to the pole, doing a few more quick spins. 

The music accelerated and Celestino started to pay attention to the lyrics.  _ I’m all you will ever need _ \- Celestino had to gulp as he looked at the stage, the raspy voice singing words that seem to be made just for him. Phichit swayed his hips as he ran his hands down his body, pulling the suspenders out a bit and let them snap back into place.  _  Just give me a chance- _ dammit, this kid was good. He saw as Phichit locked eyes with him. His hands went into his hair, disheveling it as he licked his lips at Celestino. _ Don’t let me walk away-  _ This was when those hands traveled down that tan body and splayed on his hips as he swayed. Celestino felt his mouth go dry, and dammit all if Otabek didn’t slide his whiskey soda his way. 

“Dammit, Otabek,” Celestino said as he emptied the glass. He would make the bastard wait for another drink. 

Phichit had lowered the suspenders off his shoulders and unbuttoned his pants. He allowed them to just hang low on hips for a few beats as he worked his hips in the slow steady rhythm. Celestino had never seen Phichit like this before. It was all normally fast paced, the clothes thrown off early and the most annoying music (alongside Yuri’s old metal) that ever graced his old ears. 

It was as if Phichit was seducing him from the stage. He gracefully slid the pants off and the purple thongs in place matched his tie, which he left on perfectly. His skin looked magnificent against the purple, and when Phichit turned, Celestino could see the flesh bounce as he started his way to the pole. That ass was going to be the death of him. Phichit hooked his leg and spun slowly. When he rose, Celestino saw those eyes lock with him before he climbed up the pole doing more advanced spins and turns. 

Phichit was leaving nothing out. Especially on an amateur night, you did not see pole work like this, but Phichit had been working hard and doing extra work with Celestino trying to be more than just a server at the club. Celestino could see it was all paying off. The grace the boy had on the pole always amazed him. 

He could hear the song coming to close and wished it was longer. Celestino could feel a discomfort in his pants and reached over to grab the apron off the wall to tie around his waist. He tried to do this before Otabek turned back around, but he was not fast enough. He saw the laughter hit the Kazakh man and almost wanted to slap him. 

“It’s nothing, huh?” Otabek asked him. 

Celestino sighed and poured them another shot as he got Otabek another whiskey soda. Celestino shook his head and looked over Otabek. He was relieved when Leo came over calling out drink orders to occupy himself with as they waited for the next dancer. A rush of people came to the bar as Leo was calling out drink orders at him; the usual in-between set drink call and Celestino was doing his damnedest to keep up. 

Otabek came behind the bar to do the simple beer orders, then Celestino felt a hand on the small of his back as a tanned, almost-naked body walked past him. He fumbled and dropped the drink he was making all over the counter, as the naked ass graced with a purple thong casually walked by him grabbing a couple orders and assisting Leo. 

“Might wanna clean that up, Celestino,” Phichit yelled over his shoulder as he grabbed his apron and took a tray out to the floor. 

“Fucking hell.” Celestino said under his breath and he heard Otabek chuckle next to him as he was steadily filling pitchers with beer. Otabek was no bartender, and Leo could hop over if need be, but it always was appreciated that during a rush the Kazakh man would pour the beers for him. 

Celestino lined up more glasses, mixed and shook drinks, poured shots and garnished more rounds of drinks when they heard the house music start to die down and the lights lower. The last of his drink orders were done as he saw Otabek reach for the whiskey. Celestino had to laugh and grabbed two shot glasses. 

“I hope your fairy is driving tonight,” he said as Otabek poured them shots. 

“Yeah, he is so fucking excited about getting his motorcycle license, and I might have given him one of my bikes as a gift…” Otabek’s cheeks turned pink and Celestino loved that Otabek could still blush over Yuri. “So he likes to drive it every chance he gets. Plus it just means I don’t have to watch what I drink these nights.” 

Celestino looked back out to the floor as Phichit was working his way around the room, his ass hanging out the back of his apron and that tie dangling off his neck. 

“What the hell is that kid thinking?” Celestino said out loud.

“Phichit? He always comes out in his underwear after a set.” Otabek chuckled. 

Celestino snarled. “Normally he covers his ass at least.” 

The next set started and a dancer he had never seen took to the stage. Leo and Phichit worked their way back behind the bar and started to make themselves a drink. Celestino definitely noticed the way Phichit made sure to brush up against him. 

“Leo, watch the bar a minute, I’m taking a break.” Celestino grabbed Phichit’s wrist and all but dragged him out to the hallway. Once they got to the changing room he practically pushed Phichit in the room. “At least put your damn shorts on.” 

“Problem, Celestino?” Phichit challenged back at him. 

“Cover your ass and hurry, I want a smoke before I have to go back in.” 

Phichit went to his locker and grabbed his shorts. He had turned his back to Celestino as he bent from the waist and slowly wiggled that tan ass into the tight black shorts. Celestino could not take his eyes off the sight before him. Those soft full cheeks bent over and he could see how the muscles in the back of his legs pulled taunt. Celestino inhaled sharply and it took everything in him not to pin that tan body against a locker. When Phichit turned back around he fixed his apron and smirked at Celestino. 

Celestino grabbed his wrist and continue the walk outside to the alley. He knew he was practically dragging Phichit behind him, but he needed out of the club to clear his head before he did something he was going to regret. Once outside, he reached in his apron and got out his cigarettes as Phichit reached into his doing the same. 

“Phichit, this has to stop,” he stated as he blew out a long stream of smoke. 

“ _ Nothing  _ has happened to stop,” Phichit spat back at him. 

Celestino sighed. “Phichit, you are one of my dearest friends, seriously. I miss it.” 

“Then maybe you shouldn’t have pulled me into your fucking bed.” Phichit had taken a step off to the side, looking away from the older man. It stabbed him as he heard the pain in Phichit’s voice snapping back at him. Celestino knew he was wrong the moment he pulled Phichit into bed, and then sending him away the way he did. There were a lot of regrets from that night; he knew he should have handled it better, and it only opened a door that should have stayed tightly shut.

“No, I should not have. For that I am sorry, ok? Can we just forget it happened?” He knew he would never forget what happened, he could never forget the feel of Phichit’s body, so soft against him, kissing him, kissing his neck, his chest… he wished he could forget.

“Maybe I don’t want to forget…” Phichit turned back to him, those brown eyes in pain and Celestino hated he caused that. He hated when those eyes did not sparkle with life, he hated when that face did not shine with a smile. 

“We can’t let this get between us, kid. Seriously, last night was hell, I hated the coldness from you, I….” he could not even finish what he wanted to say. There was so much he wanted to say but it would not come out the way he wanted it to.  “We’ve known each other too long for something like this to get between us.” 

Phichit made a sound that sounded like a grunt. “I doubt you even remember the first time we met…” 

Celestino took a hard pull from his cigarette and flicked the butt down the alley. He stepped and closed the gap between the two of them and looked down at those brown eyes. Gently he brushed the hair off Phichit’s forehead and placed his hand on the tan shoulder. 

“You were wearing a blue dress with a white bow, beige heels that defied gravity… the most ridiculous blonde wig that somehow was perfect for you. You smelled like honey and your lips were painted red. You ordered a cosmo for you and a vodka tonic for Yuuri. You had the most perfect-looking fake ID I had ever seen, and I did not have the heart to kick you out.” 

Phichit gasped and looked up at him. “You told me you liked my dress…” 

Celestino nodded and moved his hand off the tan shoulder and trailed it down Phichit’s face, “Please, Phichit… I want my friend back.” 

Phichit stepped back and shook his head. “I don’t want just friendship… I haven’t since I met you.” 

Celestino closed his eyes. This boy was truly going to kill him. He pulled the lithe man into him and hugged him tightly, kissing the top of his head. He liked how Phichit was shorter than him and could rest his head against his collarbone. He could feel those arms wrap around his waist and Celestino knew this felt  _ good. _ It felt  _ right _ .

“Phichit, if only it were that easy.” 

“It can be.” 

They heard the side door open and Otabek peeked his head out. 

“Hey, Leo is getting backed up in there,” he called out. 

“Alright, I’m coming.” Celestino called out to him. 

As Celestino turned to leave, Phichit grabbed his wrist turning him back towards him. 

“This conversation isn’t done, Ciao Ciao.” Then Phichit let go of his wrist and walked back into the club as Celestino just stood there smiling. 

  
  
  


The rest of the night went better. Phichit was almost back to being his playful self, and Otabek kept sending him questioning looks. Each time he just shook his head back at the Kazakh man. At one point, Yuri had come out dressed in a robe and sat next to Otabek at a bar with a bridal magazine going through wedding decor. Celestino started returning those judging looks back at the man. Phichit had even come over and started going over different things with Yuri as Otabek just sat there with his head in his hands, groaning. 

“Seriously, Beka! I want you to have a fucking say in this shit. It is your goddamn wedding too!” Yuri spat out at him. 

“Yura… it has been what? Two days? We haven’t even picked a date yet.” 

Yuri wrapped his arm around Otabek’s shoulders and kissed his cheek, “I am thinking late Spring. Not too hot, not too cold, easier for flowers…” 

“What are the wedding colors?” Phichit asked. 

“Cheetah and leopard print!” Yuri smiled as he said it. Otabek spit his drink across the bar. Celestino got a rag and started to clean up. 

“Fuck no,” Otabek said very clearly once he was done choking on his drink. 

Yuri turned and looked at him. “Oh so  _ now _ you have a damn opinion? 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” 

“You have not said shit this entire time since you popped the question.”

Otabek groaned, “Yura, it has only been two days…” 

“Exactly! And I would like your fucking input here!”

Celestino could see the boys tensing up and didn’t want a fight at the bar, so he made them both drinks and patted Yuri on the hand. He watched as both boys knocked their drinks back. 

“Fine Yura… what kind of input would you like from me?” Otabek asked him in a soft tone as he trailed his hand down his fiancé’s face. 

“Pick the colors, then…” Yuri purred at Otabek’s touch. 

Celestino and Phichit leaned in closer to the conversation at this point. They were both curious how this would all go over. They could see Otabek did not even hesitate as he answered. 

“Purple and Black.” Otabek answered back. 

Yuri sat back and stared at Otabek.

Phichit could not take it anymore and chimed in, “Why purple and black?” 

Otabek shrugged. “Yura’s favorite color is purple, mine is black.” They watched as he wrapped his arm around Yuri. “They work well together.” 

Yuri all but swooned as Otabek held him. Celestino knew all was lost now and swatted Phichit with the towel. 

“Go help Leo out on the floor.”  Celestino saw the smile that graced on Phichit’s face, and he knew he liked seeing that smile and would do almost anything to keep it glowing at him… he knew he was fucked. 

  
  
  


Phichit only had one more set that night, and it was one of his pop songs. Celestino still enjoyed watching it and enjoyed it even more since Otabek was off in the back with Yuri, as he was between his shows going over wedding magazines. It allowed him to watch as Phichit did some impressive dance moves on stage and got everyone cheering him on. Phichit put his best dance moves into play, and you could tell he had a bit of a dancing background as he and Yuuri had both gone to school for dancing. Over the years Celestino had learned that the boy had dabbled a bit in many different forms of dance, and never knew what he was going to do when Phichit graced the stage. This time he was up there to a new popular song, with lyrics that made no sense. Celestino shook his head and went back to mixing drinks as Phichit was grinding his hips around the pole. 

Celestino could tell the Peep rooms were on a break as the room got really crowded and the minute Phichit was done on stage he was on the floor working with Leo. 

There was a table of guys that had taken great interest in Phichit that night. They ordered a lot of drinks and kept demanding his attention. Normally Celestino would just keep a watchful eye on it, but not really stare. Tonight was different. There was a tall guy with black hair and blue eyes who was all too handsy with Phichit. He ordered a lot of drinks and was buying rounds for his table, anything to get Phichit back over to the table. Celestino was glad Phichit had at least put his damn shorts on and wasn’t just wearing those  _ barely-there _ thongs he wore on stage.

When Phichit came around the bar to get the beers orders, Celestino sidled up next to him. “You good with that table? I could send Leo over there.” 

“Ciao Ciao, it’s fine. They are just enjoying themselves, plus the tall one is a  _ really _ good tipper!” Phichit gave a mischievous smile at him as he said this. Celestino did not like what he was feeling, and knew just a week ago, these feelings would not have surfaced; well they would have surfaced, but it would have been easier to suppress. 

As the night wore on, the tall man continued his advances on Phichit and Celestino was almost to a boiling point when the man pulled up a chair to the table and had Phichit take his break with them. The tall man would drape his arm around Phichit’s shoulder and pull him tight to his side while the table was laughing and carrying on. Celestino hated that he was allowing himself to feel this way; he always had, though he never let himself admit it. It ate at him now, normally it was just friendly banter and flirting between the two, and he was never bothered with what happened in the club with that kid, either. 

Ever since the first time he met Phichit, he knew the kid was something special. Celestino knew that if he wasn’t careful, he would fall quickly. Phichit could wear a dress or a suit and pull both off flawlessly. He was carefree and fun. Phichit was never afraid to express himself, nor did he hold back. Celestino could appreciate that. There was life that flowed out of Phichit and he was caring and kind. He made the bar fun five years ago when he took the job serving though he had become a regular at the club, cheering on his friends as they did their routines. Phichit was the best friend to have on your side. Celestino was afraid to lose this if something went wrong, or if it did not work out… no, he could not allow himself to think of Phichit as anything more. It was absurd, and all he could think about last few days was how nice it might be. 

Now that it had smacked him in the face that it  _ could  _ be, he watched Phichit on the floor like a hawk. Every smile he gave someone else, every time someone touched him, Celestino was hyper aware of it.  _ This _ is why he did not drink like he had,  _ this _ is why he should not have gone unguarded and pulled Phichit into bed with him.

_ Dammit.  _ He thought to himself as he poured himself a shot and knocked it back. He noticed the tall guy continued to order beer, but wasn’t drinking much as he was more so passing it around his table, and continued to touch Phichit. He watched as Phichit was bent over as the tall guy was whispering something in Phichit’s ear and didn’t notice Leo had called out drink orders to him. 

“Sorry Leo, come again?” he heard the orders and started to make them as he watched Phichit and the tall guy continue their whisper game. He had to wonder what was so funny as Phichit would put his hand on the guy’s shoulder, so close to the man as they laughed. It seemed like forever till Phichit was able to remove himself from the table as he went back behind the bar and started filling more pitchers with beer. 

“New friend over there?” Celestino was ready to kick his own ass the minute the words came out of his mouth. 

Phichit did not even flinch. “Yeah, his name is JJ. Pretty interesting guy, really. His friends are pretty funny, too.” 

Celestino was not sure if Phichit was playing a game or being serious. He shook his head and went to handle the people that had worked their way to the bar for drinks as Phichit went back to the table. 

The last few acts had started and the room was starting to die down. Celestino noticed JJ and his friends were still there and getting louder the more they drank. JJ continued to order drinks and be handsy with Phichit. Once they did a last call, Celestino felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He was not good with the whole texting thing, and the guys had shown him how and somehow Phichit had talked him into joining a few social media sites; he did not post much, moreso browsed when he was lonely at home. 

He had to blink when he saw the message on the screen.

**(phichit)** _JJ invited me home with him… just say the word and I wont._

Celestino blinked at the message. Was he really reading what was on his screen? He looked up and locked eyes with Phichit. What was he playing at? He knew he had already called  _ last call _ and so he slipped the towel off his shoulder, broke eye contact with Phichit and stepped out back. 

He saw Yuuri was outside with a robe on and what looked like a lot of leather underneath. Celestino shook his head, as he knew Yuuri and Victor sometimes did roleplay in the Peep room. 

He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking in a long drag. 

“You good, Celestino?” Yuuri asked.

“Yeah… I’m fine.” He took another long drag. 

“You never really come out here, though. Looks like something’s on your mind.” He knew Yuuri knew something was up and sighed. Phichit was one of Yuuri’s best friends, so it did not slip his mind that he would know more than he led on about any of this.

“Alright… what do you know?” 

He watched Yuuri smile at him. “Why would I  _ know  _ anything?” 

Dammit. He sighed again. “There is nothing  _ to  _ know.” 

“I mean, if it helps any, I don’t mind it.” Yuuri shrugged as he pulled out another cigarette and lit it. 

“There is nothing to mind, Yuuri.” 

“You sure about that?” 

“You sound like Otabek.” 

Yuuri laughed and took a long pull as Victor walked out and immediately draped himself over Yuuri. He watched as Yuuri did not even think, but took his free hand to lay across Victor’s as they stood there sharing the cigarette. Victor would kiss Yuuri’s cheek and hug him tighter. Celestino felt lonely again. The guys were all pairing off perfectly, yet he was always the one who didn’t. 

Yuri and Otabek came out joining them as Yuri leaned against Otabek. They were talking about the night and how busy they all were. It was quite a sight when you saw them all adorned in different styles of clothing outside smoking and just making easy chatter. It made Celestino wish he was twenty, even ten years younger. There wouldn’t be nearly the question in his mind of what to do. He knew he was getting looks from Yuuri and Otabek and ignored them. Victor and Yuri were in the entire wedding talk mode, trying to figure out a good day and place for it. 

Celestino flicked his cigarette down the alleyway and pulled his phone again. He read the message again and typed back one word. 

**_Don’t._ **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many have come to me saying they are LOVING this ship and I am glad that we all aboard the Phichiaociao ship here! 
> 
> And we are continuing the PEEP Show! And there will be a background of the Otayuri wedding throughout this too! I am not going to overwhelm the story with it, but TRUST ME! Your thirst for the wedding WILL happen as well. Next chapter... we are going in the normal PEEP SHOW style and heat it up a bit!
> 
> otayuriistheliteralbest is doing the editing and making my horrible grammar look good! Make sure you thank her as well!  
> Please check out [otayuriistheliteralbest](http://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest)work! <3 work as she did amazing work on THIS fic and hell if I could have done it properly on my own!!!! <3 Thank you so much honey! <3 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!! I am on Tumblr and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	3. Chapter 3

They all headed back in and Celestino couldn’t help but smile when he saw Phichit and Leo were wiping down tables and the crowds were gone. He figured it was time to start cleaning up behind the bar, as the guys poured in and started their own music up. Celestino made a few drinks then went back to cleaning off his bar when he saw Victor and Yuuri take to the stage as all the guys cheered them on.

Celestino always thought the shows were better when the guys just went up there being themselves. Victor did that a lot and they all loved their jobs. It showed in the way they stayed afterwards just letting off steam and having a few drinks. Lilia usually left when the customers did and trusted Celestino to not allow it to get too out of hand.

Phichit came around the bar and threw his dirty towel in the bin and went to go make himself a drink. Without even thinking, Celestino plucked the glass out of his hand and started to make it.

“Hey! Ciao Ciao! I like it how I make it!” Phichit whined back at him.

Feeling cheeky Celestino looked at Phichit and winked, “You don’t know what you like, kid.”

Phichit stood there with his mouth hanging open and Celestino had to laugh at that expression. Without thinking, he cupped his hand to the side of Phichit’s face for a moment, then remembered the other guys were around and turned back to make the drink.

Phichit shook his head and pressed himself to Celestino’s side, resting his head on his shoulder. It was something they normally did, but it felt different to Celestino tonight and he tried not to stiffen up as he felt that half naked body next to him. When he finished the drink he handed it over with a wink to Phichit, then went back to cleaning down the bar.

Leo had walked over and asked if there was anything else that needed to be done as he was going to head on home. He never really stuck around, and Celestino appreciated the help. He waved him off and went back to watching the boys drink and get rowdy. Victor hopped off the stage and Chris went up, dragging Yuuri alongside him. Celestino knew Victor used to be a jealous man, but those two on the pole together were pure magic and Victor cheered them on and came over to the bar to get them drinks.

“Join us, Celestino! The customers are gone now, you don’t need to stay behind the bar anymore,” Victor teased him.

Celestino chuckled and made their drinks and himself one and headed out to the floor where they were lined up at the stage cheering each other on. He sat next to Otabek and saw how Yuri seated next to him cheering the guys on.

Otabek leaned over and whispered in his ear, “I see you apologized.”

“Smartass, and no I did not.”

“Dude, tell me your secret.”

Yuri looked over at the two. “What the hell are you two talking about?”

“Nothing, Yura,” Otabek answered him with a kiss and started to play with the golden hair. “Just giving the old man hell.”

“I think we need ole Celestino up on stage to show us how it is done!” Yuri yelled out holding up his drink.

They all stopped and started to yell for Celestino to take his turn. They did this to him every few weeks and he would feel obligated to hop up there and show them that he still knew how to move on a pole. He took Chris’ hand and hopped up on the stage.

“Don’t play that bubblegum shit music now,” he called over to where Victor had the music going and heard a soft guitar strum over the speaker and smiled. His boys did know him. He heard them yelling before he even started moving. He might be in his fifties, but he still had the grace he did in his twenties.

It was moments like this he was glad he taught those classes a couple times a week, it kept him limber and not rusty. He swung gracefully around the pole and heard the guys yelling, “Take it off” and he had to chuckle as he stopped to sway his hips as he unbuttoned his shirt. He could hear them beating on the stage as he left his shirt unbuttoned and swung around more allowing the shirt to billow around his body.

Hooking his leg on the bar and rising up, he could see Phichit smiling up at him and winked at him as he flipped himself while doing a complicated spin. He could hear the guys pounding on the stage harder and he had to chuckle as he unwound himself from the pole and bowed. They were cheering for him to do more, but that was enough for him as he hopped off the stage and settled back into his chair. Phichit was on the other side of him and leaned in like he always did and Celestino wrapped his arm around him. This was how they always sat these nights, so he did not think much of it. Phichit was always very affectionate, hugs, kisses on cheeks, just how he was. He saw the look from Otabek and glared back at him a warning.

“Alright assholes, let me show you how this shit is done.” Yuri stood up and drained his drink in one swallow as they started to cheer him on. He went to the music and turned it to metal. That was what Celestino remembered from him. Yuri graced the stage and everyone knew he would strip down to his thong doing the most ridiculous moves up there.

“I’m not done talking with you yet, Ciao Ciao,” Phichit whispered up to him. Celestino found his hand mindlessly rubbing that tan arm.

“I know.” He was not sure how this would go. He really just wanted to throw all caution to the wind and see how this could be. He also knew from talks with Otabek and Yuuri, Phichit had held feelings for him for a while and he needed to be careful. Phichit carried his heart on his sleeve and had even seen how torn up he was a few years back when a relationship did not work.

They sat as a few more of their group showed off on stage and Celestino grabbed the few glasses they’d used, heading to the bar to wash them real quick. He saw Otabek follow him then had to chuckle when Otabek grabbed the whiskey. They did a quick shot and Otabek poured another.

“I swear boy, you are one of the few who can probably drink me under a table… and there are a lot of Russians around here.”

Otabek laughed and they took another shot. Celestino was glad he could walk home most nights as ever since Otabek came around, he found he drank more than he usually did. He was not drunk, but his head was fuzzy.

“You gonna talk to him, then?”

“How the fuck do you know all this?” It always surprised him what Otabek knew.

“I was sitting right next to you two.” Otabek rolled his eyes.

“Oh right.” Celestino shrugged. “I guess I don’t have much choice.”

“Stop fighting it. You know these dancers always get their damn way…” Otabek was staring at Yuri as he was currently twerking with Yuuri and Phichit on the stage.

“Haven’t heard anything more true.” Celestino had to agree. He watched as Phichit wrapped his arm around Yuuri while they twerked and laughed. He had to shake his head. “Damn kid is going to be the death of me.”

“Not a bad way to go.” Otabek gently elbowed him and went to collect Yuri so they could leave. Celestino shook his head and continue to dry off the last remaining glasses. He watched as Otabek and Yuri waved goodbye and left, followed by Victor and Yuuri. Chris waved them off saying his ride was waiting and Celestino watched as Phichit put the last few chairs in their place.

“I’m gonna go throw my clothes on, wanna go grab a bite to eat?” Phichit asked.

Celestino nodded. “I’ll meet ya out back so I can lock up.”

Celestino did his rounds making sure all the lights were out and checked the front doors; he knew Lilia would have locked them, but he always checked. When he finally stepped out back, he saw Phichit leaning against the wall with his messenger bag hanging off one shoulder and a cigarette in hand. He wore simple track pants and a fitted t-shirt with a jacket.

“Diner a couple blocks down?” Celestino asked.

“Sounds good.”

They started the short walk and neither spoke. It wasn’t exactly an awkward silence, but Celestino wished there was some sort of conversation going.

“I wouldn’t have left with JJ…” Phichit said as they got to the diner.

Celestino found his hand on Phichit’s lower back as he opened the door. He had to smile as Phichit said that.

“Good.”

They found their way through the quiet diner to the back corner and got a booth. A waitress came over and they ordered coffee while looking over the menu. Once they placed their orders, Phichit just stared at Celestino. Celestino shifted in his seat a bit as those brown eyes stared at him.

“Phichit… “ he didn’t know how to start this conversation.

Phichit grabbed his hand he had rested on the table, his thumb rubbing over his knuckles.

“Ciao Ciao, I like you, ok? I have since I first laid eyes on you… over the years I could not imagine our friendship could be like this… but I have always… well… wanted more.”

Celestino sighed. “Phichit… you know I adore you but-”

Phichit let go of his hand. “If you say the damn age thing again I swear I am out of here.”

Celestino just sat there and stared at him. “I adore you… I just don’t want to lose our friendship. We work well together and I feel if… let’s say this didn’t work… then what?”

“Why wouldn’t it work?”

“I am not saying it wouldn’t, but what if?”

Phichit sat back and crossed his arms, his face determined. “No what ifs. You say you were drunk, and granted we both were, but you did pull me in your bed and you allowed me to kiss you the next morning. You cannot sit there and tell me you don’t want this.”

Celestino didn’t know what to say, everything in him wanted to take Phichit and drag him out the diner back to his apartment and forget he was twice his age, forget their close friendship, forget he was a co worker.

“We work together…”

“And? I mean that is worst argument ever! Victor and Yuuri! I mean look…” Phichit looked down at the table and started to fiddle with his napkin, tearing the edge off of it, “If you aren’t interested in me like that… just tell me now, ok?”

Celestino grabbed the napkin Phichit was destroying and held his hand, “Trust me kid, it isn’t that I am not interested, ok? I just want you to think about this, really think about it.”

He could see the smile in those brown eyes before it fell on his mouth. “Ciao Ciao, it’s all I’ve thought about for longer than I care to admit.”

He did like the way those cheeks would hold a slight blush to them. Phichit was always straight forward with anyone, and now and again, you could see a hint of blush on his cheeks.

The waitress had come over with their food and Celestino had to laugh at the size of the hamburger Phichit had ordered.

“Jesus kid, that thing is bigger than you are!”

“Guess it is a good thing I have a high metabolism. Lucky enough I can pretty much eat whatever I want and not have to worry about it.” Celestino watched as Phichit started to shove fries in his face.

Celestino had ordered a chicken wrap as he did have to watch what he ate, between health reasons and not wanting to put on weight. He liked to save that for the drinking he did at the bar anyway.

They ate rather quietly and he was amazed at the amount of food Phichit could pack away. When the waitress came back by he ordered cherry pie and Celestino asked for another coffee.

“Come on Ciao Ciao, split the pie with me.” Phichit was waving a fork at him. Celestino could not argue and they shared.

As they left the cafe, Phichit requested an Uber on his phone. They went to the corner and Celestino waited with Phichit. He liked how Phichit always would just lean on him, he did it at the bar frequently, just casually would lean on him as he stood there talking. Celestino wondered if he even noticed he did this.

He felt as Phichit moved and turned to look up at him. “So where does this leave us?”

“I think we need to be careful Phichit.” He found his hand brushing the side of Phichit’s face and tracing his jaw.  

“I can be careful, Ciao Ciao… as careful as you want.” Phichit had gotten on his toes and reached to take Celestino’s face in his hands. Those eyes were locked on him as he brought his lips closer. He could not take it anymore and wrapped his arms around that lithe body pulling it to him the minute those lips touched his. They were soft and tacky from lipgloss; they were Phichit. He could feel as Phichit leaned into him, almost melting against his body as those lips moved against his and started to nibble on his bottom lip. Carefully he opened his mouth and allowed Phichit to start stroking his tongue with his. Phichit tasted of lip gloss, cherries and coffee. It was intoxicating and Celestino found his tongue exploring more of his mouth. They heard a car horn and Phichit pulled away.

“That’s my ride,” he said in a whisper.

“Good night, Phichit.” He kissed him briefly and let him go.

Phichit smiled and ducked into his car and waved as it pulled off.

 

* * *

  


Sundays were the longest days for Celestino. There was nothing to do on Sundays. Lilia hosted huge dinners once a month at her place on Sunday, but this was not one of them. Now and then they had a bachelor party to host, but not today.

He slept in very late and started doing his mundane house chores. Laundry, vacuuming, dusting, and going to the store. It was late afternoon by the time he finished and since he was used to staying up late, it was early for him. He settled into the couch with a beer, and his cat even came out to curl up on his lap.

He found a movie to put on and got into that for a bit. He wished he had more hobbies to occupy himself, but after awhile the internet would bore him and he always wound up watching bad movies.

He heard his phone chime and grabbed it. Phichit was sending him pictures of his hamsters. Celestino had to chuckle as they were adorable and snapped a picture of his cat looking extra grumpy and sent it back. It wasn’t long before he got another picture that came in: more hamsters. So he took another picture of his cat.  This went on for a bit till a picture that made him almost drop his phone come in.

Phichit was standing a mirror in a mini-skirt and heels. Nothing else. He captioned it ‘got new shoes’. He could see the outline of his leg muscles in the heels and the smooth skin. He was standing sideways and the heels did a number on his ass. It always amazed Celestino how Phichit could work all night in sky high stilettos and never complain about his feet hurting. He had even watched how Phichit, Yuuri and Yuri could take to the stage and do full routines in heels, never once faltering. He had tried it once, but about broke his ankle and limped for a week.

He stared longer than he should have at the picture and had to shake himself out of the trance he was in. He did not know what to send back in response to the picture, and he opted out of sending a picture and just sent a text.

 **(celestino)** _i like the shoes_

 **(phichit)** _maybe i will wear them Friday_

 **(celestino)** _you are such a tease_

Celestino felt bold being on the other side of his phone and knowing Phichit was probably smiling at the words on his screen. He had never used a phone for texting till the guys at the club refused to pick up when you called them. Phichit had given him a crash course.

Another picture came in and Celestino almost dropped his phone, Phichit was in the shoes again, but this time lost the skirt and it was a side view of his legs, shoes, and a thong.

 **(phichit)** _no, this is teasing_

Celestino had no idea how to reply to that. He knew he kept going back to the picture, seeing the lines of those tan legs as they were lifted in those heels, the soft curve of Phichit’s ass as he could see how Phichit had cocked his hip for the picture. He could imagine kissing those legs and palming his cheeks. Celestino noticed his breathing had picked up when another message came in.

 **(phichit)** _what? No response?_

Celestino realized he had been staring at the picture longer than he wanted to admit. He had to shake his head, though that image was burned into his mind.

 **(celestino)** _i stand by my statement. You are a tease._

 **(phichit)** _it doesnt have to be a tease._

 **(celestino)** _i know_

Celestino was not much for texting, but he knew Phichit was. He was finding it more fun than he thought he should have. He had to chuckle as he had never really held a conversation through text, but of course in the last few years, Phichit had him doing things he never would have done otherwise. His instagram and twitter accounts showed this. Not that he ever posted or anything, more so would scroll through them to see what everyone else was up to. Phichit had insisted one night at the bar that Celestino needed the apps on his phone and set him up with accounts.

 **(phichit)** _just say the word_

He was getting ready to reply when his phone rang; he saw Yuuri’s photo pop up.

“Hey Yuuri.”

“Celestino! Hey, Victor and I are making a huge meal. Yuri and Otabek are coming by, too. Why not swing by and join us?”

Celestino could not think of anything better to do. A microwave dinner and bad movies was all he had planned. He was sure there would be a lot of wedding talk, but he also knew that was better than wallowing in his apartment alone.

“Sure, should I bring anything?”

“I can’t think of anything. But come on by whenever you are ready.”

 

* * *

  


It was always fun over at Victor and Yuuri’s place. Victor normally had been drinking wine since early afternoon and was all over Yuuri as he tried to cook. Otabek would bring his iPod and have an eclectic variety of music playing out in the living room. Yuri had a stack of wedding magazines with him and his tablet as he was making plans still. Yuuri had gotten Victor off of him for a few minutes and Celestino opened up another bottle of wine for everyone.

“Celestino! You are not bartending today, so once you get your glass go sit your ass down,” Victor called out to him, as he was seeing if anyone needed more wine. Celestino had to laugh at that as old habits were hard to break. He settled into the living room with the music going, Yuri rambling about different venues for the wedding and Victor coming through with another glass of wine.

“So we decided May for the wedding. It will be spring, and hopefully not too hot or cold. Thinking outdoors for the wedding and Lilia was saying we can use the club for the reception. So probably a Sunday would be best.” Yuri was rambling as Otabek stared over at Celestino and nodded towards the balcony area.

He had to chuckle as he stood up and headed out to the balcony with Otabek and they pulled out their cigarettes gazed out at the view that overlooked the city.

“This wedding is going to be the death of me,” Otabek sighed as he took another long drag.

“Oh come on. What did you expect from our Yurio?”

“He was ordering bridal lingerie online last night.”

Celestino started choking as Otabek was both serious and blushing at the same time. He was not sure how Otabek was going to make it the next year if it had only been a few days and he was this flustered over it all.

“But ugh… Celestino… I wanted to ask you something…” He could see as Otabek started to rock back and forth on his heels. “I ugh… well… Yuuko is going to be my best man - or whatever you call it, and my mom and sisters said they would fly in for the wedding, but I wanted to know, well, if you would be one of my groomsmen?”

Celestino could feel the pride swell in his chest and the smile break out on his face. He did not even think about it as he took Otabek into a big hug.

“Of course, I would be honored.”

“Yuuko said she wasn’t doing my bachelor party by the way.” Otabek chuckled and Celestino had to laugh.

“I got you covered, don’t worry.” Celestino had hosted many bachelor parties, and seeing as he was a forever bachelor as it was, he was getting good at these things.

As they came back in from the balcony he saw Phichit had arrived and he stopped for a minute at the door and just stared at him. He wore simple distressed jeans and a t-shirt, but all Celestino could think about were the miniskirt and heels. Phichit smiled over at him as he got some wine and sat next to Yuri going over wedding details. He could feel as Otabek elbowed him and they went into the kitchen to get more wine.

He could see the looks he was getting from Otabek and just shook his head. Otabek grabbed another wine glass and handed it to him and he raised his eyebrow.

“Take a glass in there to him.”  Otabek rolled his eyes at him and he wanted to curse at him, but he did have a point and took the glass before heading into the living room.

As they walked in, Yuri got up so Otabek could sit down and Yuri just sat in his lap, never breaking conversation. He watched how easily they shifted against one another without thought. Phichit had moved to the center of the couch and patted the spot next to him and Celestino sat down while handing him the wine.

“Thanks,” Phichit said to him with a grin and then Yuri was demanding his attention again over different venues he was considering. Phichit shifted and he could feel as his thigh pressed against his on the couch. It seemed innocent enough, but Celestino could almost feel the heat coming off of Phichit. He took a sip of his wine and sat back as Victor and Yuuri came in and settled together into a chair on the other side of the room.

Otabek nudged Yuri in his lap and nodded. Yuri sighed deeply.

“Alright old man, I gotta ask you something and you aren’t allowed to get all sentimental or any of that shit on me, okay?” Yuri said to Victor. Celestino could see how Otabek’s arms wrapped around Yuri as he spoke.

Yuri continued speaking, “So yeah, with the wedding and all… Beka here is having Yuuko and Celestino for his side to stand next to him. I wanted to well... see if you would be my best man… or some shit like that.” Yuri knocked back his glass of wine.

When Phichit and Celestino turned to look at Victor, his face was already red and his eyes watered up. Yuuri had yelped and started to hug Victor, who looked as if he was unable to talk but he nodded his head.

“Oh and Yuuri, you can stand up there next to him, too.” Yuri waved off with his hand and stood up to go get more wine.

Celestino had to laugh as Victor and Yuuri were both teary eyed now. Yuri made it seem like it was not that big a deal asking them to stand with him as witnesses to his marriage. When he came back in the room he looked over at them and shook his head.

“Beka, I told you they would fucking cry.” Yuri laughed as Yuuri and Victor both got up and started hugging him as they cried. Yuri roled his eyes and glared at Otabek while he chuckled.

Phichit had leaned back onto the couch and partially onto Celestino.

“It’s sweet, isn’t it? Yuri asked me to help with their tuxes, too.”

Celestino lifted his arm and pulled Phichit to his side. He did not think anything of it as the room was all coupled up and everyone all emotional.

“You’ll do good with that, kid.”

Victor and Yuuri were not letting go of Yuri anytime soon as they hugged him.

“Guys, can you stop crying all fucking over me and make sure dinner is not getting burnt?” Yuri yelled and they finally let him go as Yuuri went sniffling into the kitchen to check on dinner. Yuri went back and curled back into Otabek’s lap as they whispered things back and forth to one another. Phichit hopped up and gestured for them to step out to the balcony.

For a downtown city apartment, Victor always wanted a large balcony and normally spent a lot of time out there. He had a couple lounge chairs and small side table set out with some plants. You could look down to the street and see out to that side of the city.

Phichit got his cigarettes out, and even though Celestino had just had one, he lit up another one and sipped his wine.

“I’m still wearing them by the way.” Phichit said with a smirk.

Celestino knew what he was talking about but played along. “Those don’t look like the heels.”

Phichit raised his eyebrows at him and lifted his shirt while pulling down his jeans a bit. There is was, right in front of him, the string on Phichit’s hip from the picture. All Celestino could picture was those heels and that thong.

“The picture does them no justice.” He could feel his body stirring as Phichit adjusted his shirt again.

Phichit stepped up to him and Celestino could smell the honey and jasmine coming off of him. The scent was intoxicating and Phichit was very close to him.

“Want to have a live viewing?”

Phichit had stepped in even closer and looked up at him. Celestino just stared into those big brown eyes and watched as Phichit got on his toes and gave him a quick kiss. He could feel the lipgloss left behind and had to almost chuckle.

“Phichit,” Celestino warned him as he rubbed off the gloss with his hand.

Phichit rolled his eyes. “No one can see us out here. I mean hell… not that it is a big deal.”

“I know, but still.”

Phichit sighed, “Ok, I just can’t help it. I keep thinking about last night.”

Celestino would be lying if he had said he hadn’t thought about it. Hell, he dreamed of that kiss. It had been a long time since he had thought of a single kiss. Sure he had kissed people, but nothing set him on fire like that kiss had. It made him feel young again, it made him feel giddy.

“Come on, dinner is probably about ready.” He put his hand back on the small of Phichit’s back as they walked back in which was perfect timing as Yuuri announced dinner was ready as they walked in the door.

They had everyone set around the table and it was no surprise Phichit was set next to him. The dinner was full of different conversations about the wedding. After Otabek had a couple glasses of wine in him, he started joining in on the wedding planning. Celestino could feel how close Phichit was to him, their legs brushed next to one another at the table. Even at a point when Phichit went to get more wine and decide to just lean across him to get it. The scent of honey and jasmine filling his nose while Phichit was so close-pressed against him for that brief moment. Celestino took in a slow, deep breath as Phichit leaned back into his chair as if he had not just done that on purpose and was filling his glass with more wine.

“More wine, Ciao Ciao?” Phichit innocently asked him as he batted his lashes at him.

Celestino had to nod and hold his glass out to him. They were not drunk, but he could see a flush on that tan skin as Phichit poured him wine.

“Look at that, me getting _you_ a drink.” Phichit winked and went back to his plate of food. Celestino also noticed Phichit had placed his hand on his knee under the table and was caressing his knee gently.

Dinner moved slowly from that point on. Phichit would move his hand slowly up Celestino’s thigh and back down. There would be gentle almost-not-there caresses, then purposely hard squeezes that would bring his attention back to the hand on him. Celestino would glance over at Phichit, seeing him eat as if nothing was going on. He drank more of his wine and had to fill his glass back up.

“Ciao Ciao, you better eat more or all of that wine will go to your head.” He could feel as the hand raised higher on his leg and squeezed. He could also hear a slight tease in Phichit’s tone.

Celestino grumbled as he grabbed his wine glass taking another sip. The hand on his leg distracting anything that might being said at the table. He started to eat, though he could not tell you what was served or what it tasted it like. The hand on his leg would move dangerously high, to only then barely brush a finger over his zipper, then the hand was back on his knee caressing as if it did not happen.

Phichit was engaged in conversation over the wedding, and Celestino could feel eyes on him. He saw Otabek with a smirk and knowing look. He almost felt like giving him the finger, but wasn’t sure how he would explain that if someone noticed.

Dinner finally ended and Celestino ushered Yuuri and Victor out saying they cooked so he would clean up. He watched as Yuuri, Victor, Otabek, and Yuri went out to the balcony as he started to gather the plates and dishes. Phichit stayed behind to help him.

Phichit continued to brush up against him, touch his arm, even at one point just came behind him, hugging him. Celestino liked it a lot. It had been a long time since he had more than a quickie at the dance studio and it felt intimate. He actually held onto those arms that had wrapped around him for a moment as he felt Phichit’s head fall between his shoulder blades. He stood there for a silent minute, forgetting about age, forgetting this was his friend, forgetting he was in another friend’s house and then felt as Phichit lifted off of him.

They went back to quietly cleaning off the table and loading the dishes. The guys all came back in and Victor started opening more wine. Yuri got ahold of the iPod and started dancing in the living room. Yuuri joined him as Otabek came up next to him in the kitchen.

“I swear, a little alcohol and they are dancing around here.” He could hear the chuckle in Otabek’s tone.

“They love what they do.”

“That they do. Hey I uhm… I wanted to ask you a favor.”

Celestino turned and looked at his friend. He could see how he started to rock on his feet again and took another sip of his wine.

“Sure, what’s up?”

“Can you… well… I know you do the classes and all during the week… but do you think… maybe as a surprise to Yuri… could you teach me how to dance?”

Celestino almost spit his wine out. In a million years he would have never thought Otabek Altin would be asking him for dancing lessons.

“What type of dancing are we talking?”

“Well, I want to be able to dance with him properly at the wedding.. And well…” he could see the blush on Otabek’s face as he trailed off.

Celestino patted his back, “Consider it done, just tell me when and we can keep it quiet, too.”

When they had worked their way back to the living room, Victor had pushed the coffee table up against the wall and was twirling both Yuuri and Yuri. They had to laugh as they found a spot on the couch to sit. Celestino loved how Otabek’s eyes never left Yuri as he was dancing and twirling around the living room. _This_ is what a family was, he thought to himself.

They had opened more wine and after an hour or so of dancing had all collapsed on couches or chairs. Yuri and Otabek announced they were just staying in the guest room as neither one were in any shape to drive. Celestino noticed it had gotten late and started making his way to leave. He figured he would catch a cab home. They had offered for him to stay as they had the couch still, but he declined and thanked them for dinner.

He headed out and Phichit followed out right after him. They left the building, the city was quiet and Phichit got his phone out. They stood on the sidewalk and he leaned against the building feeling how the wine had made his head feel fuzzy again. Phichit was standing close to him and he got a slight hint of his scent.

“I’ll just order some Ubers, cheaper than cabs anyway, Ciao Ciao. I keep telling you this.” Phichit looked up at him with those brown eyes. “Am I ordering one Uber or two?”

 _Oh to hell with it._ Celestino thought to himself. He leaned down and kissed those red stained glossy lips.

“Just order one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and do we know where this is going to lead????? <3 <3 <3 Sexy TIME is coming!!!!
> 
> And we are continuing the PEEP Show! And there will be a background of the Otayuri wedding throughout this too! I am not going to overwhelm the story with it, but TRUST ME! Your thirst for the wedding WILL happen as well. 
> 
> otayuriistheliteralbest is doing the editing and making my horrible grammar look good! Make sure you thank her as well!  
> Please check out [otayuriistheliteralbest](http://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest)work! <3 work as she did amazing work on THIS fic and hell if I could have done it properly on my own!!!! <3 Thank you so much honey! <3 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!! I am on Tumblr and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sexy time for our boys? Gotta keep the theme of Peep show going... right? <3

The ride he thought would be tense, awkward...but it was relaxing. Phichit rested against his side as Celestino wrapped his arm casually around him. They held hands and didn’t say much during the ride back to his place. When they got to his place, he unlocked the door and they slipped their shoes off in the entrance as he got them some wine.

He knew Phichit prefered the sweeter wines, so he grabbed the Moscato and poured two glasses. He preferred a richer red wine, but he remembered how Phichit’s face would scrunch up as he complained how dry it was. He couldn’t help but watch the way Phichit’s lip touched the glass as he sipped his wine. It wasn’t awkward between them, but he could feel a pull towards him. Phichit never took those brown eyes off of his as he sipped and licked at his lips. 

“Got any music?”

“Probably not the kind you like, kid,” Celestino teased. 

He watched Phichit smile and laugh as he pointed him to his stereo. 

“Wow, you seriously have vinyl?” Phichit’s eyes had grown huge as he slipped out an old album and Celestino walked behind him. 

“Ah yes, these are originals, too. Here, let me put it on.” 

Celestino always did love the way the old vinyl sounded. No stereo he had come across played music the same and he started up the record. Phichit was still in front of him and he found his arms wrapping around him as he leaned down, embracing the younger man. Phichit’s arms grabbed his as they gently swayed back and forth to the music. He loved how he had to lean down to kiss his neck, the smell of honey and jasmine filling his nose. Phichit’s head tilted back as he gently continued to kiss along that sweet skin, then gently nibbled on his ear lobe. He found his hands running down Phichit’s sides, he could feel how soft he was as he moved slightly under his fingers. 

“We can still stop,” he whispered in Phichit’s ear and heard a soft moan. 

“Please don’t stop.” 

He turned Phichit to face him and leaned down to cup his chin, kissing him. He could tell Phichit had gotten on his toes as he leaned down. He loved their height difference and slowly pushed him towards the couch. Somehow Phichit had turned him and he found himself being pushed down onto the couch as Phichit started to straddle him. 

The kissing was intense. Celestino cannot remember how long it had been since he simply just kissed someone like this. He held that lithe body to his, feeling Phichit settle around him. Phichit tasted like the Moscato he was sipping and his lips were tacky. Celestino found he liked that. He had never been into heavy lipstick, but he found when Phichit wore his gloss, all he wanted to do now was kiss it off of him. Phichit ran his hands up and down his shoulders, pulling his body so their chest were pressed tightly together. Celestino could not help but run his hand up Phichit’s back under his t-shirt and feel that tanned soft skin. 

Celestino could not even remember when he last felt this way, taking his time with someone, kissing them, feeling their body. It made Celestino feel young again. Phichit squirmed around, his small body pressed against him. Celestino was lost. A moan escaped his mouth as Phichit started to kiss around his neck. He felt as Phichit’s hand started to run down his chest and then lower as they went under his shirt and back up his bare skin. 

Phichit rocked his hips against him and he could feel Phichit was fully hard. Celestino knew that Phichit being half his age, he would be able to easily get off a few times to his one. Normally he needed a good hour to hour and half after getting off to even consider it again, he needed to pace this. That intoxicating mouth of Phichit’s ran up and down his neck and was biting at the lines in his neck. He moaned again and tugged at the shirt Phichit wore. Phichit leaned off of him and pulled the shirt over his head. That tan chest face on with him, he could not help but lean forward and run his mouth over Phichit’s chest to pepper it with kisses. 

Phichit arched as he moved his hands to the small of his back, his mouth working along slender shoulders. He could feel Phichit rocking in his lap and straining against his jeans. There was a faint flush in color along Phichit’s chest and he could hear him moan as that lithe body continued to rock against him. Celestino sat up a bit and cupped his hands under that soft ass and lifted up off the couch. The other man’s arms and  legs wrapped around his body as he went down the short hallway to his bedroom. 

Phichit was back to kissing Celestino’s neck as he sat on the bed and felt those hands push him back until he was lying on the bed. He felt the slight weight of Phichit on him as he rocked his hips into his. Teasing hands back under his shirt as he lifted up a bit to allow Phichit to remove his shirt. Phichit felt so warm against him, his skin was like satin against his hands. 

“Ciao... “ he heard as Phichit kissed down his chest. 

He had to moan as he felt that mouth moving down his chest and licking at his nipples. Phichit’s mouth was hot and was making him feel things he had not felt in a long time. He had gotten so used to just getting off with the housewives lately, it had been so long since he actually just enjoyed himself. Phichit was working up and down his chest; his hands seemed to be everywhere and all he could do was run them through that thick black hair. 

“Phich-…” he moaned, though when he said it, it sounded like ‘peach’ and he heard a giggle from from Phichit. 

“I like the sound of that…” Phichit kissed his way back up his chest and then was face to face with him, fully laid out on top of his body, “I can be your peach.” 

Celestino smiled and took his face back in his hands, kissing Phichit as he rolled their bodies so they were on their sides. He couldn’t help but run his fingers down that face as those impossibly big brown eyes stared at him. He watched those eyes close as they leaned into him to kiss. The tacky gloss long gone, just soft plump lips brushed against his. He still could not believe he was laying there with Phichit next to him, kissing him, wanting him. 

“Peach… we don’t have to do anything.” 

“Ciao… if you say that one more time I am going to get really pissed at you.” 

“I just want you to be sure.” 

Phichit took his hand and led it down his body to where his cock was straining under his jeans. 

“Do you feel that, Ciao Ciao?” Phichit pushed so his hand was grinding against him, “Trust me, I have wanted this for so long… since I first laid eyes on you.” 

Celestino moved his hand over the zipper of Phichit’s jeans and heard as Phichit started to breath heavier and moan. He rolled Phichit on his back and undid his jeans, sliding them off. He leaned back and got a look at the thong Phichit had been teasing him with earlier and ran his finger over the string on his hip, hooking his finger under it and running it along his hip. He saw that Phichit wiggled a bit over this. He was drinking in the sight before him; sure he had seen it many times, between their rehearsals, plus the dancing when Phichit filled in, but this was different. This  was laid out on his bed wiggling and moaning for him. These movements were for his eyes and his eyes alone. 

Bending down, his lips tasted that warm skin of Phichit’s hip and he felt the hand in his hair. Celestino kissed that hip and his hand worked massaging Phichit’s inner thigh, which was soft and fit into his large hand perfectly. He wanted to feel every inch of the body squirming on his bed and worked his way so he could slip that thong off. 

Phichit was breathing hard and moaning softly, his cock straining and starting to slowly leak. Leaning down he kissed next to it on one side, then kissed on the other. Settling between his legs, he cupped his hands under Phichit and grabbed at the plump cheeks. Celestino licked a long stripe from the base of his cock to the tip, then circled his tongue around the tip. Phichit arched his back and moaned. He felt his hands grab for his hair, half pulling it out of his pony tail. He continued to slowly work his tongue in slow circles over the head of Phichit’s cock, each lap causing Phichit to arch and moan more. He knew he was driving Phichit crazy, and that was what he wanted. 

Moving his mouth, he slowly started to take Phichit into his mouth and looked up. Phichit looked down at him. His face was red, lips parted and eyes blown out. Keeping their gaze locked he slowly sunk his mouth down Phichit’s cock and heard him moan before Phichit broke that gaze and let his head fall back on the pillows. 

Celestino moved his mouth up and down Phichit’s shaft, cupping Phichit’s balls in his hand, feeling them tight in his palm. He could taste Phichit steadily leaking into his mouth. As he moved his mouth up his shaft, Celestino worked his tongue back and forth across the tight vein on the underside, Phichit cried out and grabbed his hair harder. Bobbing his head more and more, he could feel Phichit throbbing in his mouth and moaning harder. Moving his hands, he grabbed those hips and held them down as Phichit moaned. He took Phichit all the way down to base, the honey smell intoxicating, and slowly moved up. 

“Ciao!” 

He felt Phichit’s cock throb and then start spilling into his mouth. He let Phichit fill his mouth and slowly bobbed up and down a few more times, feeling Phichit’s cock soften in his mouth as he finally released it. Phichit was panting as he laid out on the bed. Celestino kissed his hip and leaned over to his nightstand, getting out his bottle of lube. He knew from stories at the club, Phichit could get right back up again, he wanted to test that rumor for himself. 

Slicking his fingers, he saw Phichit laid on the bed, chest heaving as he laid still. Settling back between his leg, Celestino started to kiss at those hips as Phichit moaned softly, moving lazily. He didn’t like the position they were in so he lifted one of Phichit’s legs, taking note at the flexibility he had, and rolled him over. Phichit was almost like a ragdoll as he rolled him over and he had to chuckle. 

“Lift your hips, Peach,” he said softly and watch as Phichit wiggled his ass suggestively at him then shifted so his hips were raised. Celestino had to take a moment to just take it all in. Those tanned cheeks were stuck out  _ just for him. _ Celestino grabbed at the flesh and felt how soft they were under his palm. Moaning out he squeezed again and watched as Phichit moved his hips back and forth for him. 

He almost felt a growl in his throat as he took both hands, grabbing those cheeks and spreading them. He saw Phichit’s entrance right there, tight and a dusty rose. Leaning down, he let his hands squeeze those cheeks as his tongue lapped at that muscle. Hearing a gasp followed by a moan, he continued. 

“Ciao!” 

He could not help himself, there was Phichit perched perfectly for him, his soft skin under his palms and that honey jasmine scent intoxicating him. He lapped at that tight muscle feeling Phichit move his hips against his face. 

Pressing his tongue further, he felt Phichit’s entrance give as he squirmed under his touch. Licking and lapping at that tight muscle, he slowly worked his tongue in and was drowning in the sounds Phichit was making. Celestino pulled back, seeing that rim slick with his slit and blew on it. Watching it clench and twitch, he slowly worked his finger to him. Sliding in easily, he worked his finger in and out as Phichit started to push back on him while he brought his tongue to work around his finger. 

Sliding in another finger as he licked around the muscle, scissoring his fingers to stretch Phichit open, he pulled them out and plunged his tongue back in. When he looked up, Phichit was arched to the point of folding in half. Celestino buried his face as his tongue was thrusting in and out of Phichit’s partially stretched hole. He was squeezing Phichit’s ass so hard, he knew he was going to leave marks, but he was addicted to the soft flesh. 

“Ciao!” 

Celestino moved a hand around those slender hips to find that Phichit was throbbing hard again. Stroking him, he continued to push his tongue in as Phichit pushed back. He found a rhythm with his hand and tongue till he pulled back and plunging those two fingers back in. Curving them he felt Phichit leak in hand when he pushed on that sensitive gland. 

“Ciao!”

He needed to work Phichit open more; he knew his size, Phichit needed more prep and he slowly pushed in a third digit and could hear him breathing hard. When he felt Phichit push back on his hand, he started stroking and moving his hands again. Phichit throbbed and leaked down his hand and knew if he kept pushing against his prostate he was not that far off from cumming again. 

Hooking his fingers he picked up the stroking and felt as Phichit throbbed and released around his hand as he cried out into the mattress. He knew Phichit was over stimulated and took both hands off of him and leaned back to slip his pants off. Phichit was laid on his stomach on the bed, that tanned small body trembling. Celestino kissed up his back and to his shoulders. 

“Ride me, Peach.” 

Phichit gasped and moved his head so he could look at him. Celestino brushed sweat-slicked hair off his forehead and Phichit hungrily kissed him and gently pushed him back onto the bed. 

Phichit’s body was flushed and warm as it slowly straddled him. He could feel Phichit’s hands as they trailed down his body; he glanced up to see that black hair mused around his head. Smiling, Phichit leaned forward and kissed him deeply. He felt those hands reach into his hair and pull out the tie that held his ponytail as Phichit’s body rested on top of his. 

Celestino ran his hands up and down Phichit’s back and felt as Phichit started to break the kiss and sit up more. He watched as Phichit slicked his hand up and then felt as that warm hand wrapped around his length. 

“Fuck Ciao… you are huge.” Phichit breathed out as he slowly stroked him up and down and Celestino could only moan as he felt both of Phichit’s hands wrap around him. Watching as Phichit lifted his body up and lined his cock to his entrance, he kept his eyes locked with Phichit as he felt Phichit push down and his tip slip in. Phichit hissed and held still. 

“Slowly, Peach.” 

Phichit nodded and Celestino raised his arms as Phichit took his hands and slowly sunk down on him. Phichit was incredibly tight and warm. Phichit’s chest heaved and he was holding still. He knew his size was considered big, even to most size queens, and he had momentarily worried if this would even work, but Phichit held still and took a few deep breaths. 

He felt those hips rock and he let go of Phichit’s hands and wrapped his hands on those soft hips. He let Phichit set the pace as he rocked slowly. Celestino saw as Phichit’s flaccid cock started to come back to life again and he reached out to stroke it. Phichit moaned and started to rock his hips more. Celestino needed more and moved his hands to those hips and started to thrust upwards as Phichit moved down. 

They were moaning and all he could do was watch that small body bounce up and down on his cock. Their bodies were covered in sweat as Phichit called his name out and he kept a hold on those hips. When Phichit arched against him and started to grind down on his cock he called his name out and clutched the bedding. The things Phichit could do with his hips were pure magic and Celestino felt amazing. 

“Peach!”

“Ciao!”

He felt a tightness in him, there were white lights behind his eyes and felt a wetness on his abdomen as Phichit was yet again releasing. Phichit had gotten so tight around his cock as he came Celestino moaned, feeling his release approach. Phichit fell forward on him, whimpering, as he continued to thrust into that tight body. Holding Phichit tight against him, he felt himself orgasm as he moaned into Phichit’s neck. 

Both of them were breathing heavily as Celestino felt himself softened inside that lithe body, then Phichit shifted so he could lay next to him. Celestino wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in close, and kissed his forehead. He had definitely crossed the line he said he never would, and there was no backing out now. 

 

* * *

  
  


The next morning he woke up and to find Phichit starfished on the bed, an arm and leg draped over him. He was snoring softly and Celestino moved him so he could curl on his side on the bed. Kissing his forehead, he got up and slipped on pajama pants and went into the kitchen, where his ungrateful cat meowed at him (probably for shutting the the door and keeping him out last night). Setting out some cat food, he started some coffee and breakfast. He had seen Phichit eat and knew he could pack away some food. 

He found the tray he had and set it up and walked back to the bedroom. Phichit was still on his side and he saw how the sheet had fallen down, showing the soft curve of his bottom. He had to stand there a moment and take in the tanned skin peeking out of the blankets and how peaceful Phichit looked. 

Gently sitting down on the bed and setting the tray down on the nightstand, Celestino ran his hand up and down Phichit’s side, taking in the warmth and softness of his skin. He heard Phichit moan then turn on his back and start to stretch. He felt his cock twitch as that body was stretching all lazy-like on his bed, half under his sheets. 

“Good morning beautiful - I made breakfast.” 

Phichit’s hair was a mess and he rubbed his eyes. He noticed Phichit did not take stock in the fact he was still stark naked on the bed and didn’t seem to care the blanket was not covering anything. Celestino had to laugh and remember he was like that at his age too. He found his hand gently rubbing Phichit’s thigh as he handed him a cup of coffee. 

“Oh wow, Ciao Ciao. Breakfast in bed?” 

They sat quietly eating till Phichit laid back with his hand on his belly. Celestino couldn’t help but let his eyes stare at that naked body laid out on his bed. Thinking about how last night his mouth as all over that tanned skin. Phichit stretched again and he reached out running his hand along Phichit’s side, watching him twitch and giggle at the touch. Celestino could lay in bed and rub Phichit’s body all day. He was always so warm and soft. He found he was rubbing along his chest as Phichit laid there with his eyes closed. He leaned down to kiss him. Phichit returned the kiss, tasting of coffee and bacon. Pulling back, he saw those big brown eyes staring at him. 

“What are your plans today, Ciao Ciao?”

“Got that pole dancing class in a couple hours I teach.”  Celestino wasn’t sure what to do at this part. He had not had someone over in… he couldn’t even remember. He reached over and grabbed his pack of cigarettes off his nightstand and offered one to Phichit. They sat quietly and smoked.

Phichit was going through his phone and showing random photos to him as they laid peacefully in bed. It wasn’t awkward, it was nice. Celestino turned the tv on in his bedroom and flipped to a news station. It was nice to have someone there with him. Phichit had worked it so he was laid up against him with his head resting on his thigh. He found his hand idly playing in his hair. 

“I need to soon head back home and feed the hamsters. Yuuri wants to go and do a twerking class this afternoon.” 

Celestino chuckled. “Y’all are still going to those dance classes?” 

“Of course we are! Yuuri can’t get enough of them and Victor only goes to ballet with Yuri these days.” 

Celestino remembered Yuuri and Phichit did dance in college and Phichit had gotten his degree in art. It made Celestino think back to when he had first met Phichit, a college student cross dressing in the club with Yuuri. He figured they would come and go. Never would he have thought they would have worked this many years together. He knew Phichit loved to paint and spend the time he wasn’t dancing painting in his studio apartment. 

Phichit would send him picture messages of different pieces he was working on. Him serving drinks more than supplemented his money, so it gave him a chance to do pieces and network them through social media sites, a lot of times selling multiple ones.  

They spent the rest of the morning being lazy in bed and sharing soft kisses back and forth till it was time for them to part ways. Phichit said he would text him later and Celestino kissed him before he stepped into his Uber. 

Celestino taught his class and did not pay attention to the women swooning over him. Even the usual one that hung afterwards he would take to the locker room he waved off and told her he would see her next class. 

Checking his phone he got a video of Phichit twerking he figured Yuuri had taken. It was sexy and funny at the same time. He got a text later saying that he was going out dancing with Yuuri and Victor and wanted to know if he wanted to join. Celestino sent a nice decline. The last thing he needed was a night out dancing. Later he received a text from Otabek asking if wanted to get drinks as they were all going out dancing and the biker just had to get away from the wedding talk for a bit.  Celestino laughed and replied that he would meet him at the bar down the road. 

  
  
  


“I’m telling you, this wedding is getting out hand.” He watched as Otabek was on his second beer already. 

“What do you expect with those boys?” 

He saw Otabek’s shoulders slump as he drained his glass. Celestino tried hard not to laugh. The thought of those boys planning a wedding was a disaster on its own. 

“Celestino, you know I’ll give Yura whatever he wants with this.” 

“What do you want though?” 

“I’ve already told him I would take him to the courthouse and just do it there. Apparently that insulted him and I found myself apologizing… but what I want is him happy and to be married to him. Whether it is a goddamn circus or a courthouse.” He watched Otabek wave for shots and both their phones went off as they started getting pictures of the guys out dancing. It seemed Yuri and Yuuri were doing some ballet number on the dance floor as Victor and Phichit were doing something they could not make out. 

“I hope you plan on alcohol at your wedding.” Celestino laughed out as they looked through pictures of them doing shots. 

“I have a feeling we are going to need to be hammered for this. So um… when can we start some... “ he watched as Otabek ducked his head, face turned red. 

“I am free most mornings and nights the bar isn’t open.” 

Otabek nodded, “Maybe one night when they go out again. I don’t want to leave the shop more than I should, you know?”

“That makes sense. Let me know and we can work up a few things.”

“I want to be able to…” he heard Otabek clear his throat, “Do pole work, like you know… how Yura does. I want to surprise him.” 

“Oh trust me kid, it is gonna surprise all of us.” Celestino got to laughing and stopped when Otabek elbowed him.

Otabek shook his head. “So how goes it with you and Phichit?” 

Celestino wasn’t sure where he and Phichit stood and wasn’t sure if Phichit was telling people. They had not discussed this yet. He knew Otabek wouldn’t judge him, but he wasn’t sure what was going on. It could have been a one night thing for all he knew. 

“He stayed over last night.” 

Otabek choked and then looked at him. It wasn’t a judging look, but a surprised one. Otabek nodded and the shots arrived. They clinked glasses and knocked them back. 

“So… are you two?” 

“I dunno.” 

They sat quietly after that. They never needed to talk much. Celestino found when the guys became too much or wanted to go dancing, he used Celestino as an excuse to get away. They had grown close in the last year and he could appreciate it. Their phones continued to go off with different pictures of the guys’ antics. They both had to chuckle as the pictures got more and more ridiculous. 

“And this is why I don’t always go out with them.” Otabek laughed at the last set of pictures. “How they dance all day then go out dancing at night…” he watched as Otabek shook his head. 

“They love what they do and they have fun. I used to be like that.” Celestino remembered when he would go out during the week and dance till the sun came up then dance at night at the club. He had not done that in a couple decades and this was where he felt out of touch. Phichit was young and full of life and energy. Celestino had been there, done that. 

It made him question things again. Phichit would always go out with the guys, would he want quiet nights at home with a movie? What would it look like if they did go to dinner? His arm around him as they entered. What the fuck would Lilia say? He needed to clear these thoughts out of his head and fast. 

He let Otabek talk about the bike shop, the wedding and the boys. A pool table opened up and they played a few games as Otabek gave him hell. He was never good at it, more so pushed balls around the table. 

“You really do suck at this.” 

“Shut it.” 

The more they drank the worse the game got and the more texts they were getting into their phones. They did make him smile as he saw the fun they were having. He hated (almost) that he was not there with them. This was the stuff he use to enjoy doing, but what would it look like now if he did? At his age in a club dancing with a boy half his age? He could already see the looks. 

“I should probably go home soon, Yura doesn’t like it if I am not there when he gets back stupid drunk from being out.”

“You are so whipped.”

“In the best way.” 

Celestino had to shake his head as they got one last drink and then he headed back to his place. When he got home he was greeted by his cat and silence. Starting up some music, he poured a glass of wine and sat on his couch. He went through pictures sent to him all night long, seeing how young and full of life Phichit was. 

He started to wonder if maybe their age was too big a difference? Phichit and the boys would be out till all hours and then normally sleep most of the day. He had wondered just how much longer he was going to continue at the bar. His body was still in amazing shape, even for his age, but he was getting old - even he had to admit that. 

Sighing, he headed back to bed. He told himself he would not allow these thoughts anymore, that he would just live day to day. It was hard when it was always in front of him. Proof he was older, and more settled in his ways. Celestino decided it was time to sleep on it and see what the new day brought. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> otayuriistheliteralbest is doing the editing and making my horrible grammar look good! Make sure you thank her as well!  
> Please check out [otayuriistheliteralbest](http://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest)work! <3 work as she did amazing work on THIS fic and hell if I could have done it properly on my own!!!! <3 Thank you so much honey! <3 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!! I am on Tumblr and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG --- I am so sorry this took SOOOOO long to update! I drew a damn blank on this so hard! It was stressing me out -- BUT I FINALLY GOT IT BACK!
> 
> Enjoy! <3

 

The last thing Celestino wanted to look like was a needy old man. He did not message or call Phichit. He didn’t want to seem overbearing. Plus he knew Phichit would reach out to him. Normally Phichit stayed in bed all morning and by early afternoon, Celestino’s phone would start to chime to life.

As if on cue, while Celestino was reading the paper, his phone started to chime. He smiled when he saw he got a picture of a sleepy almost-naked Phichit, stretched out under his sheets, the sheet draped dangerously low on his tan body. He typed back a good morning and went back to his reading.

A little while later, his phone chimed again, and this time he got a picture of a painting Phichit was working on. Those always made him smile. He and Phichit had grown close over the years and he would send over photos of different paintings he was doing.

Another text came in, making Celestino laugh. It seemed Yuri, Yuuri, and Phichit were all going to be doing wedding planning after dinner and Otabek wanted to see about a dancing lesson. Celestino replied back to meet him at the dancing studio and not to wear jeans or leather. He could just picture it now, trying to teach someone to dance in constricting pants.

Celestino knew he would like to see Phichit this evening and sent him a messaging seeing if he wanted to come over later. He was greeted by a yes and smiled. He liked the idea of knowing he would not be alone all day. 

  

* * *

 

Celestino opened the studio but left the CLOSED sign up. This was just for him and Otabek, and he made sure he had the blinds shut so the glass windows were covered. He had gotten there early and decided a good stretch and warm up would not hurt. He had laid around his apartment all day, enjoying bad movies and his grumpy cat.

As he stretched over the barre in the back of the room, he heard a light tapping on the front door of the studio and went to go open it. He saw Otabek standing there, in jeans with a gym bag.

“I know, I know, I have clothes to change into. If I left the house in this, Yuri would have questioned me. Plus I was _not_ riding my bike in leggings.”

Celestino laughed as the biker strolled in, his boots heavy on the floor.

“Changing room right through those doors. I’m just warming up.” Celestino pointed to the back door and Otabek nodded and head back there.

When Otabek stepped back into the studio, Celestino watched as he turned to the mirror and started to tie his hair back. Otabek’s hair was about shoulder length now and he kept his undercut.

“Leggings feel fucking weird,” Otabek grumbled as Celestino went to the stereo to start some music. He had never seen Otabek in leggings before and it was such a contrast to the biker’s usual clothes.

“Trust me kid, helps you move easier. Just wait till you have to get an outfit together and I get you in the small dancing shorts.”

Otabek groaned, “Why am I doing this again?”

“That hellcat of a fiancé of yours.”

“Right.”

“Alright Otabek, let’s see here… where is the best place to start. What do you know?”

“Not a damn thing, normally I stand there and Yuri dances around me or on me.” Otabek blushed as he said this.

With a laugh, Celestino knew exactly what he was talking about. “Alright, try this, move your hips in time with the music.”

There was a crossing moment when Celestino wish he was recording this, the way Otabek jerked his hips back and forth, not even remotely in time with the music.

“Alright…. Stop. Look, this is going to sound weird, but just trust me on this ok?”

Otabek raised an eyebrow as Celestino approached him and stand in front of him.

“Look Otabek, I am going to touch you now, ok?”

Otabek nodded and Celestino put his hands on his hips and tried to guide him in the time with the music.

“Put your hands on my hips and feel how they move, ok?”

Otabek nodded again and Celestino had to almost laugh. It was ridiculous enough with Otabek in leggings, but trying to get him to dance, that was an entirely different thing. Otabek had no rhythm what so ever, and he knew the few times the guys talked them into going out, Otabek would just hold Yuri and sway, now he knew why.

“This is hopeless.” Otabek groaned out.

“Just keep trying, you can do this.”

They had gone through a couple songs and Celestino was glad to see Otabek was at least now keeping time to the music.

“Now, look at yourself in the mirror and watch yourself move.”

Otabek turned and looked at himself in the mirror, “I look fucking ridiculous is what I look.”

Celestino laughed, “Did you really think you would get all this in one night?”

“I was hoping so,” Otabek grumbled out.

“Well we can meet up once a week or so and by the time the wedding comes, you will be ready. I guarantee it. Ok try again, this time we are going to move our feet.”

This is how the next hour went. Once he got Otabek to pick up the rhythm, it did go easier. Celestino knew they had a long road to go before they could even consider pole work. Otabek looked worn out. This always looked easy to non-dancers, but after doing it for an hour, it would wear on you.

“Alright Otabek, let’s call it a night. We can work more next week or whenever the boys get together for wedding talk.”

“Yeah, though I think if I keep disappearing every time Yura has a wedding planning night, there might not be a wedding.” Otabek laughed.

“Ah, yeah. I am sure it is crazy.”

He watched as Otabek shook his head and grabbed for his water bottle. “You have no idea. We have come to some sort of an agreement, he plans the wedding and I plan the honeymoon.”

Celestino picked up his water bottle, too, asking, “Any ideas?”

“Not a fucking clue.”

Celestino chuckled and clapped Otabek’s shoulder. “Let’s go change and grab a beer before you are beckoned home… unless you want to go out in your leggings.”

Otabek threw his water bottle at Celestino and he easily ducked as it went flying toward his head.

“That's it, you’re buying tonight!”

They had changed and had just finished their beer when Otabek’s phone started to go off, as did Celestino’s. He saw Phichit had texted him seeing if he were home, he responded back saying he would be in about twenty minutes. They parted ways and Celestino started his short walk home. One good thing about being in the city, he never had to go too far.

When he got home he was glad he had already cleaned up and was able to hop in a quick shower before Phichit arrived. He had finished getting dressed and was retying his hair back up when he heard a knock at the door.

Opening the door, he saw a very made up looking Phichit and had to smile.

“Yuuri and I might have gotten into Yurio’s make up,” Phichit explained as he walked in.

“It looks nice.”

It really did. He did not have a lot on, but he had elaborate cat eyes lined on his lids and thickly painted lashes. Celestino swore it made those brown eyes even larger. There was a dusting of a gold shadow on his lids and his lips were a dark rose color. Celestino couldn’t help but run his finger along those cheekbones and smile down at him.

Celestino was always amazed at how feminine Phichit could look one moment, then flip it around look like the boy next door. It drove him wild really. Especially when Phichit was in tighter than tight pants that hid nothing and a semi fitted style tunic with gravity defying heels.

What he loved to watch was how Phichit placed his hand on the kitchen table and leaned slightly sideways to unhook the straps on his heels and slip them off. There was something about the simple grace that Phichit possessed, even with the slightest movements that just captivated him. Celestino could not take his eyes off of him. All he could think of was that picture this morning he had sent of himself stretched out in bed.

Celestino took a few steps so he was back into Phichit’s space and lifted his head to his.

“I missed you, Ciao Ciao,” he heard Phichit say as his cheeks turned a slight pink color.

“You too, Peach.”

Leaning down he kissed those dark rose lips and felt as Phichit raised to his toes to wrap his arms around Celestino’s shoulders. Wrapping his arms around Phichit’s waist, he pulled him close to him and slowly walked them to the couch where he sat and let Phichit straddle his lap.

He felt Phichit settle and deepened their kiss. Phichit tasted of a sweet wine he must have had prior to showing up and he smelled of honey. Celestino moaned and ran his hands down Phichit’s back and towards his ass. He loved how soft it felt under his hands. The material of those pants Phichit wore had a sleek feeling to them, adding to the sensation under his wide palms across that small body.

Phichit smacked his lips noisily off of his, Celestino looked up at that sweet face staring at him, make up almost too perfect. He could feel the tacky residue to the rose lipstick left behind on his lips. Celestino took his thumb and ran if from the center of those full lips and smeared to Phichit’s cheek. Phichit’s eyes grew wide as he did this, and Celestino smirked. When he did this, he felt like he was ruining a masterpiece; it turned him on. Even with Phichit holding still on his lap as he slowly rubbed that thumb across his cheek, he felt his cock slowly swell.

Keeping his eyes locked on those impossibly large brown eyes staring at him, he pushed his hips up, feeling how Phichit’s ass hugged around the length of him in the position they were in and smiled at him. Moving his hands, Phichit ran his hands behind Celestino’s hair, untying it and letting that mass of brown hair fall along and beyond his shoulders. He could feel those fingers through his hair as it waved around him. Phichit pressed into Celestino and met his lips again. Celestino couldn’t help but grab that plump ass and squeeze more. He could feel as Phichit started to rock his bottom against him and Celestino moaned into his his mouth.

When Phichit pulled off his mouth, he grabbed at Celstino’s shirt and lifted it up. Phichit ran his hands down that broad wide chest, running his fingers through the dark hairs that were peppered in silver sprays of hair. Phichit continued to run his hands up and down Celestino’s chest as Celestino watched him. When Phichit started to rock his hips again, that small body moving sensually in his lap, Celestino wrapped his large hands on those narrow hips and pushed him down as he rose up to meet the movements.

When Phichit leaned down and started to kiss his neck, it gave Celestino the chance to move his hands up and down Phichit’s back, feeling as his body still moved against him as his mouth kissed and sucked on his skin. Phichit was working his way slowly off Celestino’s lap and kneeled down on the floor. Celestino ran his hands through that dark hair, messing it up and pushing it back. Phichit’s hands ran up his inner thigh to the claps on his pants.

Celestino sucked in a sharp breath and watched as those brown eyes locked on him as his hand was grasping and gently pulling his cock free of his pants. Phichit’s hand looked so small wrapped around his cock and Celestino could not take his eyes off of him.

Phichit slowly stroked up and down his cock, rubbing his thumb over Celestino’s cock head and he couldn’t help but moan at that simple motion. When Phichit leaned forward and licked a long wet stripe up his cock, Celestino leaned his head back on the couch and moaned. Phichit’s mouth was hot as he wrapped his full lips around the tip of his cock.

“Ah, Peach…” he moaned out.

Phichit’s hand stroked the bottom half his cock as his mouth sucked and bobbed up and down on the top half. Celestino knew he was too large and wide for Phichit to take him too far and when he heard a gagging noise, his eyes snapped down to his lap. Phichit kept pushing further and further down, tears welling in his eyes.

“Easy, Peach… easy.”

Phichit stared at him as he took him further, tears spilling from eyes. Celestino took his thumb and swiped across Phichit’s eyes, smudging the liner and mascara to his hairline. Phichit’s perfect makeup running, smearing, his cock filling that beautiful mouth, Celestino moaned and took his other thumb, mirroring what he did to the one side. The more he smeared the black makeup across that face, the more turned on he got.

He could feel the spit running down the shaft of his cock, and Phichit’s hand stroking him, using his spit to stroke him easier. Celestino groaned and ran his hands through that hair, making it stand up and go in all directions. Celestino could not take his eyes off the ruined masterpiece in front of him, it was beautiful. He could feel that small hand stroke him faster, with a purpose and Celestino smeared the running mascara more across his face and felt as his balls tightened up.

“Peach… I’m… close.”

Phichit’s cheeks hollowed as he bobbed his head more, the tears streaming down his face. Moaning, Celestino pulled that dark hair, releasing Phichit’s mouth from his cock, the sight in front of him did him over. Phichit with that smeared makeup, mouth open and tongue out as he stroked Celestino into releasing all over his face. Celestino saw his cum on that pretty pink mouth, across his nose, and smeared on his cheeks. He could not help but rub his thumb through the mess on his cheek then hooked his thumb in Phichit’s mouth, feeling him suck and moan around it.

Grabbing his discarded shirt, he cleaned the cum off Phichit’s face and then stood Phichit up. Taking his waistband, he yanked the tight pants down to mid thigh and grabbed his cock, pumping it in his hand then moving his hands to his ass and pulling him forward, opening his mouth, taking Phichit all the way down his throat.

He heard Phichit cry out as he continued to suck on him. Celestino grabbed at his ass, pushing his hips into his face, that honey smell overwhelming to his senses. Celestino moaned around Phichit’s cock and could feel those hands, pulling his hair out of his face.

“Ciao! Ciao!”

The more Phichit called his name, the more he licked and sucked at his cock.  Knowing how Phichit was the last time, he would not last much longer. Celestino lifted his eyes, his gaze caught with those big brown eyes and took him all the way back down again. He heard a deep moan come from Phichit and felt as he started to release into his mouth. Leaving Phichit deep in his throat, he milked him more, taking every drop of out him. It was Phichit, it was honey.

He could feel Phichit tremble and pulled his mouth off his cock, then pulled him back on his lap. He curled easily into his chest and Celestino was pushing his hair back and holding him as he trembled.

“Oh Ciao….” Phichit moaned out.

Celestino held onto Phichit till the trembling stopped and then sat him up. He saw how Phichit’s face was smeared and messy. When Phichit stood up, Celestino took his hand and took him into the bathroom. Wetting a cloth, he washed Phichit’s face, cleaning up the mess of makeup off him. Phichit just stood there as he cleaned his face up, each swipe of the cloth, revealing his tanned smooth skin. It was so intimate, sure he just had his cock in Phichit’s mouth and Phichit’s in his, but cleaning his face as he just stood there, Celestino had to smile down at him.

Once his face was clean, Celestino leaned down and kissed him.

“Let’s just put a movie on and relax,” Phichit said to him.

“Anything you want, baby.” Celestino kissed him again and got them some wine.

Phichit found a movie for them watch, Celestino remained shirtless and loved how Phichit would curl up next to him and run his hands through his chest hair. This was what Celestino liked, the quiet peaceful moments. When the movie was over, Celestino took his hand and lead him back to the bed. He stripped Phichit down to his briefs, and himself, then settled into bed. Feeling the way Phichit curled up next to him, they fell asleep easily.

 

* * *

 

Celestino had a late morning pole dancing class to teach the next day. He and Phichit had breakfast together then Phichit headed home to feed his hamsters saying they should go have drinks that night. Celestino agreed and saw how happy it made Phichit to accept a night out. He had to shake his head as Phichit bounced out that morning, then he got ready to go teach. He opted out of showering, knowing he would shower after the class, plus he liked having the reminder of Phichit in his senses.

Walking into his dance studio, he saw his regulars there, then there he was, in short booty shorts and a crop top. Phichit was smiling as one of the women were talking to him. Celestino just stood there and wondered what the hell was going on when those brown eyes finally moved and saw him. Phichit winked at him then went back to his conversation. This was going to be an interesting class.

As Celestino taught the class, he had everyone paired off on the poles, he had Phichit with one of the older women, her body was tight and her desperation you could see dripping off of her. Phichit laughed and humored her as they went through the different motions. Celestino could see that Phichit was downplaying what he could do and thought it was cute. Even when he pretended he could not do a certain spin and had Celestino demonstrate it again.

Celestino was definitely distracted by those tight shorts and crop top. So much of that golden tan skin showing, those plump ass cheeks slightly jiggling as he would spin on the pole, it was almost too much. Phichit always drew attention where ever he was, and this was something Celestino had seen over and over again at the bar. The women loved having him there in class, he was a ray of light in the studio. Laughing with the women and going through the movements, Celestino knew he was getting in deeper than he could have imagined with Phichit. It was almost scary.

When class was over, Celestino made sure none of the women lingered behind. He knew already those days were behind him. Phichit grabbed his bag and smirked at him. Celestino walked over to him and took him by his narrow waist, pulling him close.

“What did you think you were doing, Peach?” Celestino asked as he kissed him gently.

“I wanted to see how your class was. It was fun!” That smile on Phichit’s face lit up everything around them.

Celestino could not take it anymore, he felt like Phichit had taunted and teased him that entire class in that tiny outfit and the movements on the pole. Taking Phichit’s hand, he pulled him with him to the small locker room. Once in he pressed Phichit to the locker and leaned down kissing him. Phichit wrapped his arms around Celestino’s neck and arched his body into him.

Moaning, Celestino jerked those small shorts down and wrapped his large hand around Phichit’s cock. Phichit moaned and kissed his neck as Celestino started to slowly stroke him. When Celestino felt those small hands wrap around his cock, he moaned and stroked Phichit more. Both of them breathing heavy in the small locker room, Celestino was longing for a release he had been wanting since the moment he saw Phichit in that tiny outfit.

“You look… so fucking… sexy, Peach,” Celestino moaned. 

“I should… do this class… more,” Phichit breathed out.

Celestino started to kiss down Phichit’s neck and once he reached his shoulder bit down and heard Phichit cry out. Sucking on the skin he just bit down on, he could feel as Phichit rocked his hips in his hand. The smell of honey and jasmine filling his senses, he knew he was getting close. After almost two hours of Phichit moving around, imagining what he would do with golden tan body.

“Peach…”

Celestino felt as Phichit gripped him tighter and he was releasing. He felt as Phichit’s cock throbbed in his hand and they were both panting hard.

“Ciao Ciao... “

“From now on you’ll get private lessons,” Celestino chuckled into his neck.

Phichit couldn’t help but laugh in return. When they cleaned up, Phichit reached up on his toes and kissed him.

“I’m gonna go home and shower,” he said.

Celestino pushed the hair off his forehead and ran his down a smooth cheek.

“Yes, we can do a late dinner if you like.”

Phichit smiled again, “Perfect, see you soon.”

“Hey Peach?”

“Yeah?”

“Put some clothes on before you step outside.”

Laughing, Phichit grabbed some joggers out of his bag and slipped them on. Celestino still couldn't take his eyes off the strip of midsection showing with his crop top. Phichit looked over his shoulder Celestino, blew him a kiss and walked out the studio. 

 

* * *

 

Celestino wasn’t going to dress up too much, just nice pants and a fitted button down shirt. When he arrived at Phichit’s building, Phichit bounced down and greeted him as they piled into the Uber. Celestino never knew what to expect when Phichit came out what he would be wearing, and today he had chosen a gray set of leggings with a purple button down see through sheer shirt. He was mostly free of makeup, though his lips were shiney and stained pink. When he kissed Celestino, he could feel the sticky mess on his lips and it tasted like cherries.

They were headed across town to an Italian restaurant that Celestino had been wanting to try. They were going to head over to a bar afterwards and have a couple drinks. Celestino thought he might even stay a bit and dance with Phichit as he knew Phichit loved that.

Dinner went well and Celestino loved listening to the stories Phichit told and hearing about his different paintings. They had ordered wine and Celestino had a hard time taking his eyes off of Phichit’s mouth as he talked and ate. There was something so tantalizing about that mouth, the fullness of the lips, the red stain on them, Celestino kept leaning over and stealing kisses from him.

As they headed out and headed to the bar near the restaurant, he had his arm around Phichit, they were laughing and talking their way to the bar. They settled at the bar and ordered drinks, Celestino liked being on this side of the bar and he kept his arm around him.  A young man made their way over to them and Celestino felt Phichit being pulled away from him.

“Hey sexy, why don’t you ditch the old man and come dance with someone your own age,” the guy said as he ran his hand down Phichit’s arm.

This was what Celestino always feared worse when they went out, people would see their age difference. What he did not expect was for Phichit to rear back and slam his fist into the man’s face.

“Trust me asshole, he is ten times the man you could ever be!” then Celestino watched as Phichit spit on the guy and shook his hand.

When Phichit got back on his seat he curled into Celestino’s side. Celestino wrapped his arm around Phichit and called out to the bartender, “Hey, can we get some ice over here?” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am wrapping this UP NEXT CHAPTER --- then we are going to be working on the Otayuri Wedding! Thank you everyone who continues to follow my Phiciaociao Peep! <3 <3 <3 
> 
> otayuriistheliteralbest always comes through when I need some beta work done! I cannot thank you honey for all you do for me!!! <3 <3 <3  
> Please check out [otayuriistheliteralbest](http://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest)work! <3 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!! I am on Tumblr and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we are going to finish up this installment of Peep show here - Enjoy!

Things had been going well for the past two months. Phichit was spending more nights in with Celestino than going out with the boys. Celestino was also taking Phichit out a bit more and they were just enjoying everything. It was casual, it was easy, Celestino found himself falling more and more for the young man.

They had talked about just saying something at work, letting everyone know, but Celestino told Phichit he needed to talk with Lilia about it all first. He did not want her to hear about their relationship second hand. Phichit was ok with waiting for Celestino to talk with her and they still kept things quiet at the club, though Celestino knew Phichit’s patience was wearing thin.

“Ciao Ciao, I understand you want to talk to Lilia… but I hate at the end of the night... Yurio’s all over Otabek, Yuuri’s in Victor’s lap… all I want to do is the same and I’m stuck sitting next to you pretending you are my friend.” Phichit was pouting and Celestino knew he had to talk to Lilia soon.

“Peach I know, I know,” Celestino kissed Phichit’s naked shoulder as his hands ran over that soft tanned skin. “I will talk to her soon, I promise.”

“You said that last week.” Phichit went to sit up.

Celestino grabbed his arm and listened to him yelp as Celestino rolled over on him, “There is a reason why I am waiting, Peach, trust me on this, ok?”

Celestino went to kiss Phichit, but Phichit turned his head. “What reason?”

Celestino started to kiss Phichit’s neck, inhaling the honey jasmine scent that always seemed to be on him. It intoxicated him and he felt his cock start to stir.

“Dammit, Ciao Ciao! No distracting me!” Phichit laughed out.

Celestino continued to kiss around Phichit’s neck as his hands wandered around his body. Phichit was squirming and trying to keep the conversation going till Celestino wrapped his mouth around one of those dark nipples, feeling it peak in his mouth. Using his teeth his teased at it while running a hand down Phichit’s smooth side, feeling every dip and curve of his body.

“Ciao…” Phichit moaned out as he started to pull at Celestino’s hair. Phichit had a habit of taking Celestino’s hair down every chance he got. As Celestino finished torturing Phichit’s nipple he kiss further down his stomach as Phichit was still holding his hair back from his face.

“Fucking love how your stubble feels on my skin,” Phichit breathed out.

It was mid week and Celestino had gotten to only shaving on nights they worked. Phichit liked the soft stubble on his face and had even begged him to grow it out a bit. Celestino hated how much gray came through on his facial hair these days, but he did not mind a couple day’s growth, especially if Phichit insisted.

“Enjoy it now, I shave it off this afternoon,” Celestino said as he continued to kiss down and lick at Phichit’s hip.

They had to make sure they did not leave marks where they could be seen, and Celestino hated lately how Phichit insisted on wearing extremely short shorts or little skirts, so he made a point of sucking marks all along his inner thighs. Latching onto that soft skin, Celestino started to worry a spot between his teeth then started to suck hard on it.

“Dammit Ciao Ciao! These marks are never going to go away if you keep adding more!” Phichit called out.

Celestino chuckled and finished that one spot and moving to the other thigh, working another one. “That’s point, Peach.”

Phichit was squirming and calling him every colorful name he could think of as Celestino finished working another spot on his thigh. Looking up, Celestino saw how hard and dripping Phichit was. The more Celestino was around Phichit, the better his libido had gotten. It had not even been an hour ago that Phichit was riding him awake and here is was, half hard just by kissing Phichit all over. He could still see where Phichit was leaking him out from earlier and slipped a finger into Phichit’s red rim, making him moan.

“Someone is still ready for me it seems,” Celestino said as he licked up Phichit’s cock.

Phichit arched his back and pulled harder at Celestino’s hair. Every long lick with the flat of his tongue, he would curl his fingers inside Phichit, feeling how open he still was and wet with his release inside of him.

“I love it when you feel used and messy,” Celestino said before swallowing Phichit’s cock.

Phichit arched into his mouth and Celestino kept pressing his fingers to the sensitive gland deep inside Phichit. The moans Phichit was giving, encouraged him more. The more Celestino fingered Phichit and sucked on his cock, the harder his cock was getting. He also knew, the more he pressed his prostate, the easier Phichit would cum. He had gotten to where he knew exactly how to make Phichit cum quickly. Phichit hated it, but Celestino loved it. Being young, Phichit would orgasm, then before Celestino had started fucking him hard, Phichit was all ready to cum again. It was endearing and made Celestino feel great.

Thrusting his fingers deeper into Phichit, he could feel as Phichit’s cock throbbed and twitched, he knew Phichit was about to come. Another curl of his fingers and Phichit’s body tensed up as he cried out, releasing down his throat. Celestino continued to suck on Phichit and swallow him down, feeling the younger man’s cock soften in his mouth.

“Ciao!” Phichit called out.

Celestino knew doing this only overstimulated Phichit, so he slid his fingers out, feeling them messy and wet. Celestino sucked on Phichit’s cock, loving how it softened in his mouth as he started to spread Phichit’s legs wider and push them back.

“Ah, Ciao Ciao!” Phichit moaned over and over.

Finally releasing Phichit’s cock from his mouth and kissing his abdomen, Celestino lifted up and pushed Phichit’s legs further back, getting the best view of his red slicked up rim from earlier. Celestino loved the used, filthy look of it and moved up Phichit’s body. He pressed his palms against the back of Phichit’s thighs, right at his knees and held his legs down as he pushed his cock inside Phichit. It was not slow, but he did not thrust right in. He knew he had Phichit over stimulated, and loved to watch as Phichit was pressed hard into the mattress like this. He could barely move and Celestino loved having that body at will for him.

Once he was deep in Phichit, he felt the cum from earlier against his balls and moaned himself. Celestino looked down and saw Phichit with his gaze far away and started to thrust in and out of him. Never had he imagined he would have someone as beautiful as Phichit in his bed, day and night. Celestino knew there was more to them than the sex, but damn, the sex was amazing.

Snapping his hips back against Phichit, he felt how wet and tight he still was and couldn’t help but moan the more he thrusted into him. Celestino kept a fast and brutal pace, loving just how Phichit’s body molded to his.

“Ciao! I love you!” Phichit called out.

Celestino stuttered his movements for a moment and looked down. Phichit’s eyes were wide and scared looking. Celestino let go of Phichit’s legs and leaned down, kissing him hard.

“Love you too, Peach.”

Phichit’s arms went around Celestino’s broad shoulders and pulled him down more on him, Celestino started to slowly rock his hips. Kissing Phichit again, he kept it slow and passionate. This was different. Celestino knew he had fallen for Phichit, hard, but the moment Phichit threw those words at him, he did not have to think to say them back. He had never said it and meant it anyone, till that moment. He continued to kiss Phichit and felt wetness on his face and when he broke the kiss, he saw Phichit was crying. Kissing a tear away he slowly continued to rock his hips. He was loving how Phichit held onto to him at that moment as if the world would stop if he let go. Celestino held Phichit tightly and continued his slow rhythmic thrusting. Phichit was getting close again as was Celestino. Picking up the pace, Celestino started to thrust harder as Phichit moaned and arched into him. When Phichit started cumming, painting his stomach, Celestino felt how tight he was and moaned out as he found his orgasm for the second time that morning inside Phichit.

Sliding out of Phichit, Celestino laid to his side and pulled Phichit to him, not caring about the mess as they would go shower shortly. Phichit was covered in sweat, cum and tears. Celestino rubbed his back gently and told him over and over how much he loved him.

 

* * *

 

 

“Lilia, we need to talk,” Celestino said as he entered her office.

Lilia gestured to the chair near her desk and got a cigarette out, offering one to Celestino. He accepted it and held his lighter out for Lilia to light hers with.

“So, are you finally going to tell me about you sleeping with Phichit?” Lilia asked and Celestino started to choke.

“What?”

“Celestino, how long have we known each other? Almost thirty years? Do you really think I am that clueless?” Lilia took a long pull from her cigarette then tapped it on the glass ashtray on her desk. “Are you two serious?”

Celestino nodded, “Yes, it is serious. I want to ask him to move in with me.”

Lilia shook her head. “Celestino, you are twice his age.”

“I am aware of the age difference. Hell, I was dancing before he was even born. Trust me, I did the math.”

“And you are sure he is serious about this as you are?” Lilia asked.

“Yes. We kept it quiet. At first I wasn’t sure if it was a fling, but I know now, it’s more than that. I love him.” Even as he said it out loud, he had to smile.

“You are a damn fool, Celestino, a damn fool,” Lilia said. “But he makes you happy, and you finally settle down, who am I to argue?”

“Thank you, Lilia,” Celestino added as he stood and went to leave.

Lilia waved him off as Celestino went to go prep the bar.

 

* * *

 

Even with Phichit staying with him most days, somehow Phichit still managed to carry his ass into the bar late, every shift.

“Sorry, Ciao Ciao! Had to run home and get my shit for my shift,” Phichit said as he headed to the back room to change real quick.

Otabek had made his way to his spot at the bar and was staring at Celestino.

“What?” Celestino asked.

“Might want to button those top few buttons here. You have marks,” Otabek smirked at him.

Cursing, Celestino turned and looked in the mirror, sure enough, there was a bright mark under his collarbone. He buttoned an extra button and shook his head. When he turned back around, Otabek was chuckling.

“Shut up, asshole,” Celestino growled out.

“When are you two finally coming out the fucking closet?” Otabek asked as Celestino started to make his whiskey soda.

“Fuck off Otabek or you’re buying your drinks tonight,” Celestino said.

Otabek - being an ass - slammed his credit card down on the bar, “Ok, now talk up buddy.”

“I swear I’m gonna kick your ass out,” Celestino said as he took the card, “I’m charging you out of spite.”

“Well buy yourself one, might cheer up your old grumpy ass. You would think after at least getting laid you would be smiling,” Otabek laughed.

Celestino started to throw pieces of orange slices at him when Phichit came running back through and had his shorts and a crop top halter on, concealing his neck.

“What’s up with you two?” Phichit asked as he went to get a glass and make himself a drink.

Celestino took the glass from him and Phichit just leaned on the bar.

“What’s with the shirt, Phichit?” Otabek asked.

Celestino was standing behind Phichit and gave Otabek the finger. Celestino damn well know what Otabek was hinting at.

“Trying something different,” Phichit shrugged and started to pluck the orange slices off the bar and toss them out.

“Those are longer shorts than what you usually wear, too,” Otabek commented.

“Phichit, people are coming in, go get their orders then you can have your drink,” Celestino said.

Phichit tied his apron on and ran out to the floor.

Otabek was laughing and Celestino shook his head, “I fucking hate you, Otabek.”

“You two are too fucking obvious,” Otabek replied.

“Oh really? Then how come only you and Yuuri know?”

“Cause they’re all too involved in their own damn lives to care,” Otabek said as he got his cigarettes out and lit one.

“Ah, you do have a point,” Celestino said as he took a cigarette from Otabek’s pack.

Phichit came running over, calling out drink orders and Celestino got to work.

The night went as it usually did. Otabek grinding his last nerve as the boys danced the night away. It was a lively group and Phichit stayed running the floor all night. They were thankful when it was all over.

During clean up, Phichit was out cleaning off tables and Otabek was out back with the guys having a smoke. Phichit kept shaking his ass everytime Celestino looked up from cleaning off the bar and he couldn’t help but laugh. This went on till the guys all poured in and started up the music. Celestino loved his job, and he loved they did this every night. It was something they did to come down off the adrenaline high of the night. Chris had taken to the stage first and started to spin around as Yuuri hopped up to join him.

Celestino made a couple drinks and went out to join the guys. There was point in all this madness where Celestino had a crazy idea. Phichit was taking his apron off and went over to get his seat. Celestino walked over and grabbed Phichit, hooking his arm under his knees and picking him up easily. Without thought, he crushed his mouth to Phichit’s. He felt Phichit gasp and then those hands were in his hair and he was returning the kiss.

That was when he heard a glass shatter and gasp from around the room, followed by loud cheering and banging on the stage. Celestino did not break the kiss but continued as the guys all cheered even louder.

When he was done, he took his seat and kept Phichit in his lap. Phichit was curled around him as Yuri was draped around Otabek.

“Was this what you wanted, beautiful?” Celestino whispered in Phichit’s ear.

“Yes,” Phichit giggled back at him.

“What the fuck is this shit?” they heard Yuri call out.

When Celestino looked over, he saw Otabek laughing. Yuri, Chris, and Victor were stunned.

“Yeah, how long has this…” Victor tried to ask.

“Couple months now,” Phichit answered and kissed Celestino’s cheek.

“Well fuck me, I’d have never guessed it,” Yuri said, “This calls for drinks!”

“I’m not serving you assholes,” Celestino called out.

Chris went behind the bar and got them all shots. They guys cheered for them and Celestino felt good they all easily accepted it.

 

* * *

 

That night, they were both tipsy but not drunk. Celestino was holding Phichit close to him in bed, his arms wrapped around him the way he liked. Celestino let his hand lazily rub up and down Phichit’s back as they just laid there holding one another.

“I am glad it’s not a secret anymore,” Phichit said.

“It never really was, we just didn’t tell people. Otabek knew,” Celestino said.

Phichit laughed. “Figured. You two are pretty close.”

“Yeah, he’s good people,” Celestino said.

“I’m happy, Ciao Ciao, I really am,” Phichit said sleepily.

“I am too, Peach,” Celestino said and finally worked up the courage to just ask, “Move in with me.”

Phichit sat up and looked over at Celestino. Celestino stared back at him, trying to read his expression.

“Do you mean it?” Phichit asked.

“Well yeah, at least this way, maybe your ass can be at work on time.”

Phichit playfully slapped him. “You ass! Great way to ruin a moment!”

Celestino laughed. “You still haven’t answered me.”

Phichit leaned down and kissed him. “Of course I will.”

Celestino was liking not going to bed lonely anymore.

 

* * *

 

They had been at it for a few months now and Otabek was finally getting better at the dancing routine they had set up.

“So when is moving day?” Otabek asked as they started their warm up.

“Monday, Phichit really doesn’t have much outside his art and hamsters he is bringing over. It is just a studio apartment, but I got him some movers anyway,” Celestino replied as he stretched and started to move around.

“Fun times ahead of you,” Otabek said with a wink.

“Should be interesting. How was it when Yuri moved in?”

“Well, he was always around for the longest time, it just made sense to have him move in. Wasn’t really easy, but it works for us,” Otabek said.

“What was the hardest part?”

“Yuri is a slob,” Otabek laughed. “He drops his clothes all over. I finally had to show him where the damn laundry basket was. But outside of that, I love it. I wake up to blonde hair in my face, his grumpy attitude in the morning as I get ready for work, the nude pictures he texts me throughout the day…”

“Dude, you are so fucking whipped,” Celestino laughed out.

“In the best fucking way.”

“Come on, let’s get this going. We need to work more on your pole work here. You got the actual movements down for the dance, but you need work on the pole.” Celestino was surprised he had gotten Otabek as far as he had. He could move to the music now and work out certain steps. They still had a few months before the wedding, and Celestino saw hope now when they were working.

They were working basic spins on the pole. Celestino was surprised how fast Otabek did pick that up. He actually thought this _could_ work and Otabek _could_ surprise Yuri.

“Damn, Yuri is going to be floored, you know this right?” Celestino said.

Otabek laughed, “Yeah, the other night he dragged me out to the club, all I wanted to do was start dancing, but I knew if I did, I would blow it.”

Celestino laughed, “So lemme guess, you stood there and let Yuri dance around you?”

“Fuck off,” Otabek laughed.

“How’s the wedding planning going?”

“It is...  getting there. Quickly. We are using Center Park for the wedding and the club for the reception. Lilia got some big shot caterer for the reception and I talked Yuri out of a wildlife theme for the wedding,” Otabek laughed out.

“Oh? It is really happening, man. Yeah I overheard Yuri saying he wanted either Center Park or the Stadium…”

“Yeah the Stadium was booked, thank goodness. That place is tacky!” Otabek laughed.

“Otabek, it’s a gay wedding. And you have Yuri and Victor with their hands in this.”

“That is half the problem. I had to finally swoop in there and throw out half their ideas. Even spent a damn night on the couch over it all.” Otabek smirked.

Celestino couldn’t stop laughing. “Damn man, that is harsh! C’mon, you still got work to do here.”

 

* * *

 

There were boxes all over his place. Celestino loved it. Phichit had plugged in his music and was blasting it through their place as he started to put his clothes away. Celestino was leaned against the door jam in the bedroom watching as Phichit danced and put his stuff away. Phichit did not know he was watching, and Celestino was taking in every moment he could. Phichit had on these powder blue _extremely_ short shorts. Every sway of his hips was hypnotizing Celestino as he stood there and watched.

Celestino could not remember being so happy. He worried about moving someone into his space, having stuff clutter his home. What he did not expect was how much he liked Phichit’s stuff mixed with his. Even with boxes all around, Celestino had never been happier.

He walked over to Phichit and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing the back of his neck. Phichit giggled and hugged the arms wrapped around him.

“I’m never going to get unpacked this way,” Phichit laughed.

“Not my fault, you’re wearing almost nothing and dancing around,” Celestino whispered into his neck as he kissed behind Phichit’s ear.

That scent of honey filled his nose, and Celestino learned it was a shampoo and body wash Phichit used. Celestino was going to buy a case of it so Phichit would never run out.

Celestino’s hand was splayed across Phichit’s stomach and slowly working its way down his body. He could feel as Phichit’s squirmed under his touch and he continued to move his hand lower till he was palming over the crotch of his shorts.

“Ciao Ciao! There are clothes all over your room,” Phichit pointed out.

“And you are wearing too many clothes,” Celestino could already feel how Phichit was hard under this touch.

Turning Phichit to face him, he pulled the shorts down so his cock stood out. Celestino wrapped his hand around Phichit’s cock and started stroking him as he kissed his neck. Phichit was breathing hard and Celestino loved how he always reacted to him. Phichit was working the button on his pants and Celestino felt as Phichit had taken his cock in hand, stroking in time to his movements.

With a moan, Celestino crushed his mouth down on Phichit’s. He could feel the sticky gloss on his lips and taste the cherry flavor. Celestino was addicted to everything Phichit. Many evenings when they went to the club, Celestino had to make sure he washed his neck as it would be covered with tinted sticky gloss. Normally Celestino would hate this, but with Phichit, he would not have it any other way.

He could feel as Phichit was dripping in his palm and as his mouth was still crushed on Phichit’s he moaned. He loved the feel of Phichit getting wet in his hand and he ran his thumb over Phichit’s wet cock head, smearing it down his shaft.

“Ciao!” Phichit moaned into his mouth.

They had stopped kissing, but kept their mouth pressed together. Celestino continued to pump Phichit’s cock as he felt it throb in his hand. He loved how Phichit would thrust his hips in time with his hand. Tightening his grip a bit, Celestino was stroking him, and felt that familiar tightness in his own body. The closer Phichit got to his release, the tighter he would hold and stroke Celestino’s cock. Both of them were breathing heavy into the other’s mouth when it hit them both. Phichit moaned and started leaking down his hand as Celestino released all over Phichit’s stomach. They laid back on the bed as Celestino slipped his shirt off and wiped his hand off and Phichit’s stomach.

Turning over on his side, he stared at Phichit’s flushed face. Phichit’s eyes were closed and an arm draped over his head. Celestino ran his hand up and down that tanned body, he could never touch Phichit enough and Phichit turned on his side and smiled at him.

“I’m so happy, Ciao Ciao.”

“Me too, Peach.” Celestino leaned down, kissing him as they heard a knock at the door. “Put some clothes on, Peach.”

“I have my shorts on!” Phichit said.

“Yeah, those are… messed up,” Celestino said with a wink as Phichit looked down.

Celestino did up his pants and answered the door - all the guys came rushing in. Victor was holding a couple boxes of pizza, Yuuri had two bottles of wine, Otabek had a bottle of whiskey, and Yuri had vodka. Chris had a plant and a bag full of snacks.

“Moving day!” They yelled out as they came storming into the apartment.

“What is all this?” Celestino laughed as they all went into the kitchen.

“Well since you got movers, we figured we could at least come and help unpack,” Victor said.

Phichit came out the bedroom in another pair of shorts, but his hair was all messed up.

“Ew! You two were just fucking!” Yuri yelled and Phichit’s face went red.

Celestino had to laugh as he was only in his pants and no shirt, “Well isn’t that why I moved him in?”

Otabek clapped his back and started to open the whiskey bottle. Celestino knew it was going to be a long night, he just wondered how much actual unpacking they were going to do. But he had his family all around him and the man he loved moved in with him. Celestino could not care about too much anymore.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amazing fan art done by [computergecko](http://computergecko.tumblr.com/)!!!! Love it so much! Thank you!!!!!!
> 
> Thank you for following my RarePair Ship here for Peep show! Our next installment will be the Otayuri wedding!!! I am not setting a date on this as I have WIPs already up - this will be a two Chapter Installment! 
> 
> otayuriistheliteralbest always comes through when I need some beta work done! I cannot thank you honey for all you do for me!!! <3 <3 <3  
> Please check out [otayuriistheliteralbest](http://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest)work! <3 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!! I am on Tumblr and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
